


Haunted

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina has a hot threesome with Sam and Lucifer. Sam does not remember it.Tina and Lisa are writers plus paranormal investigators. They go to investigate the Winchester house. And get more than they bargained for.  Running into Lucifer. Gabriel is sent down to stop Lucifer.  Dean and Sam try to stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine Tina Winchester gave me ideas for this story. I might be writing this but she is giving me ideas for it. So thank goes to her.

Tina was a writer . She was getting so off time. She drove down the road heading to Lawrence. Her car turned in the lonely diner just out of the way. She had been on the road now for quite a few hours. She was finally where she was doing her research for her next book. Lawrence , Kansas looked pretty unexciting to most but she was doing a haunted house movie and her friend said this one house here was off the charts. 

 

She walked into the Diner noticing it had a Motel and bar right beside it. Convenient. "I will need both after I eat." Tina thought. 

 

The waitress came up and took her order right away. Tina looked over to the corner table to notice a man who was very tall. The man was extremely good looking. He had brown tousled hair and extremely pretty hazel eyes. She noticed another man with him. He had his back to her though. 

 

As she was looking the tall man looked over and smiled at her. Tina looked away. She then kept her eyes away towards her table and her food. The waitress had just set her food down and walked away. Tina was hungry and the burger looked good. Then she looked up again to notice the tall man had left. She wished she would have looked up sooner she did not even get a look at the other man. 

 

She paid and then checked into her motel room. She settled in and realized . She needed a drink. Maybe forget all the pressure that was on her to do this book. She walked into the dive bar. First her eyes had to adjust to the darkness of the bar. Then she heard the jukebox playing Kansas Point of no return. 

 

She walked up to the bar and called the bartender down to her. Tina was in the mood for liquor. Tina said "tequila please". 

She looked down the bar and saw Tall man with the hazel eyes drink Jack straight up. His friend was just staring forward and sipping his drink. Now that she got a look at his friend. He was a rugged tall dirty blond. He was still an inch or two less tall than Tall man. His face looked dangerous though. He also had pierce ice blue eyes. He looked up from his drink and stared at her. His face looked surprised though. As if he felt no one saw him. He raised his eyebrow at her. He looked like he was trying to figure her out . Then he whispered into Tall man's ear. Tall man looked at her and shook his head. He looked like he was in disbelief of what the other said to him. 

Tina went back to her drink. Then got up and went to her room. She had no idea. Tall man and Blond man followed her. She got to the door and shut it quick. She felt good after a few drinks. Maybe she would sleep and not hear the constant voices in her head as always. 

She put the key to the room on the nightstand and locked the door. She got into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The hot water felt good on her body. She let it go for a long while after rinsing off the shampoo and conditioner. Dang them men in the bar had gotten under her skin. "How long had it been since she had a man?" She asked herself

 

She turned off the water and dried off coming out of the bathroom in a robe. Just before she opened the door she heard whistling and the Tv. "Had she turned it on?" She asked herself. 

She opened the door and got her answer. 

There on the bed was Tall man laying with his hands behind his head. 

"What are you doing in my room?" Tina asked before Tall man answered blond man came from the other side and walked up to her 

She looked at him and said "Now why are you in my room ?" Tina asked Blond dude

Blond guy said "See I told you Sam she does see me." Blond guy said and had a big smile on his face. 

"of course I see you. Both of you need to explain why I am seeing you two in my room?" Tina asked

 

"Tell her Sam." Blond guy said and jumped up bvby Sam as if taunting him. 

 

"Yeah tell me Sam" Tina said 

Sam poured the bottle into a glass and drank as if willing himself the courage. "Well he said you wanted us" Sam said

 

Tina laughed "I never said that out loud" Tina said 

Sam sighed "Well do you want us. " He said as he got up and made it the short distance to Tina and pinned her to the wall His lips inches from hers. 

The one thing Tina never backed away from was a good thing. Ok maybe she would regret it later but these guys were hot. She figured why the hell not. Sam looked into her eyes dangerously and that was all it took. Tina leaned into him and His lips came down upon hers. His tongue plunged into her mouth and her tongue plunged his. He took her up into his arms and pushed her onto the bed where blond guy was waiting. 

Blond guy had himself ready. He was naked on the bed and Sam backed her into him. He had his arms around her taking off her robe as Sam kissed her. She felt his hands roam over her also. His lips kissed her back and neck. She felt his hugeness brush her backside. Sam got up and stripped. 

Blond guy reached around her and took his hands and massaged her breasts. He then turned her chin to him and kissed her way more hungerly than Sam. He kissed her like a starved man. He tasted of brimstone and fire but she liked it. 

She felt Sam kiss up her legs as Blond guy kept up his kissing and messaging. Sam forcefully spread her legs far apart and nipped at her thighs. It pinched but felt good. 

Tina moaned into Blond guys mouth. Sam went all the way up and his tongue found her inside lips. He flicked at them. And sucked her clit. Then his fingers dove into her. As his tongue licked her and he sucked the sensation of both men rubbing and licking and kissing made her feel the biggest wave of euphoria she had ever felt. 

 

Tina moaned "Please please. " 

Sam dove even more into her and put his pinky in her ass. Blond guy removed his lips from hers and kissed down her . His lips and tongue kissed and licked her breasts. Sam looked up and gave a devious smile to the blond guy. Like they had a plan for her. Tina got flipped around and She found herself in a delicious position. Her mouth closed down on Sam's huge member. And she felt Blond dude entering her from behind her and she went deeper down on Sam. 

Sam moaned and pushed her down more by pulling her hair and moaning her name. Blond guy grabbed her ass as he slammed into Tina and pushed her more into Sam. The feel of all of it had her exploding on to Blond guys huge member. She moaned as she sucked on Sam. 

Blond guy smacked her ass and pulled out of her. Sam pulled her up from him and took her mouth and filled it with his tongue. Blond guy then put Tina on Sam's lap and guided her on top of Sam. She slid down Sam's huge member as blonde guy held her waist and pushed her down on him.

Sam kissed her as his hands gripped her ass spreading it out. She felt lube go on her ass. Blond guy put a finger into to her ass widening it. She thought it would hurt but it had felt good. And blond guy positioned his member on her entrance and pushed in her. She was being fucked from both ends and the feeling was amazing. Blond guy started going harder and faster pushing her more into Sam. The feeling made Her lose all control and she felt the waves hit her hard. 

 

Sam felt that way to and let go in her. Blond guy pulled out and went on her back. Tina then felt the room spin and she passed out. The tequila had finally kicked in.   
*******************************************************************

 

Tina woke up to the room spinning and her head pounding. She staggered to the bathroom. And felt what she had in her tummy leave her. She hugged the toilet for at least a half hour. She did not believe all that was in her. She finally got up and got into the shower. 

Tina got out of the shower and put on her bobe that had been hung on the hook. "Wait why was it back there?" she thought. 

She ran out into the bedroom and saw the bed was made. Had she imagined it all. She got dressed and took some aspirin. She then packed up. As she was packing she heard a knock on the door. She turned and went to the door. She opened it and there was Sam from last night. 

"Hi" Sam said

"Hi yourself where did you go?" Tina asked

"umm excuse me?" Sam asked and looked strangely at her.

"Where is your blond friend?" Tina asked

"You mean my brother?" Sam asked

"Um ok where is he?" Tina asked

Sam pointed to an old nice car and she saw a really good looking guy smile and wave. It was not the blond guy from last night. 

"No that was not who I saw you with last night" Tina said

Sam smiled and laughed "Lady you drank alot last night. I picked you up and brought you back here. I however came here to give you back your purse. I was in the bar alone last night." 

Tina shook her head. She had drank alot maybe she had passed out and dreamt the whole thing. "I'am sorry. It must have been a dream." Tina said to Sam

"I hope it was a good one." Sam smiled strangely. He gave her purse back and said goodbye. Tina thanked him. She stood there and watched Sam and his brother drive away. And as they drove by her there in the backseat was the blond guy waving at her. Then she blinked and he disappeared. 

She said out loud "So who was the blond guy?" 

"Lucifer" someone whispered behind her. 

She turned and he was right there. Then he raised his eyebrow and smiled and disappeared.


	2. The Winchester home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Lisa are paranormal investigators. Sam and Dean try to stop them from investigating their old house.

Tina packed up from the motel. She would be meeting her best friend and co-writer on these series Lisa. She had meet her through their editor Chuck. They also did a web series that investigated haunted houses. Chuck had told them to go to this house to investigate. The story was it burnt to the ground on November 2, 1983. 

They rebuilt but families kept hearing noises. So Chuck decided he would purchase the place as a headquarters. The team was Lisa, Ash and Tina. Chuck just told them where to go. He wrote the series Supernatural. And now went to conventions alot. Their web show had sparked Travel Channel's interest and they were considering putting them on for Halloween. 

 

Lisa was already there with Ash who was their tech guy and camera guy. Ash could do anything with equipment and computers. If Tina did not know better she would think Lisa and Ash were involved. However Lisa was a magnet for the wrong men. And by wrong men is that they were hot but assholes. 

 

Lisa saw Tina pull up and got out. It was a nice day here in Kansas. She had some vibes about the house already. Lisa was alot like Tina. She was a writer and intuitive. She felt spirits. She also sensed things and saw things. Everyone never believed her. She saw things even when they did not want her to. Chuck had introduced them five years ago. 

Lisa was 26 years old. She had just divorced her hubby who cheated on her with his secretary. Right after Lisa had a miscarriage. Yep he was a douchebag. Lisa found out then she could not have kids so hubby cheated and blamed her. At least she got half. Hubby was worth 10 million. Now Tina and her shared a nice house. Thank God for Chuck he introduced her to her attorney. 

 

Lisa was a redhead with blond streaks. Ok she dyed it red with blond streaks. She was 5'4 and had a nice figure. Thank god for walking everyday to get her anger out. She just started doing Karate. She loved Bruce Lee so she figured if she could find a man that looked like him she would be good. 

Tina had sounded real weird on the phone saying something about a weird dream. Lisa knew all about Tina's weird dreams. They made the best stories. Tina got out of the car. Tina was a brown haired, 5'1 dynamo. She had energy for days. That is why Lisa and her got along so well. Lisa had other friends but they seemed to take her hubby's side in the divorce. 

Lisa lucked out when she meet Tina. Tina was a very good friend and great writing partner. Chuck had been the one to suggest they live together after the divorce. Tina had just been through a break up too. His name was Ken. She hardly talked about him. Lisa knew he had treated her wrong. 

Tina walked up with Coffee for Ash and Lisa. 

"oh you are a life saver girl" Ash said taking his Starbucks. 

Lisa took hers and took a big swig. "Thank you. " Lisa said after her caffeine fill. 

"So tell me girl this hot dream of yours." Lisa asked when Ash went into the house to set up. 

"ok not sure what happened it seemed so real." Tina started then she told her the jest of what happened. Lisa saw it all and knew what dreams felt like. That was not a dream and the one man was not a man nor ghost. She had never felt a being like that. She however just like Tina had a good feeling when they were around Chuck. It was weird. He was human but Lisa had a feeling it was like a vessel situation. She could not guess. 

 

"uh huh Tina. What I am going to say is going to shock you but that was not a dream." Lisa said and then a black Impala pulled up. And two of the best looking dudes Lisa had ever seen got out. The one was taller than anyone she had seen. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. He was the one from Tina's dream. She looked right away at Tina. Then she saw the other one dang he was just a few inches smaller but bow legged. He had green eyes and blond hair. Ok Lisa knew she wanted to go a few rounds with him. 

"What are you doing here good looking?" Sam said to Tina who blushed. 

Lisa laughed and smiled then frowned when she saw a tall blond not as tall as Sam but imposing. He was the one in Tina's thing. He smiled knowing she could see him. And winked at both Tina and Lisa. 

"Hi there yourself tall good looking dudes." Lisa said. Tina shook her head. Lisa was always flirting with good looking guys. 

Dean smiled and winked. "So why are you guys here at our childhood house it is dangerous." Dean said. 

"Well our editor owns it. We stay here and will be setting up for a show. It is called "Haunted". " Tina said

"You guys need to pick another house." Sam said. He felt uncomfortable. He kept thinking of Tina naked and it was making him hard. Damn that woman was hot.

"Well we are not." Lisa said "but you guys can come in and look around. We are setting up things." Lisa said. She saw the blond guy. Tina whispered "His name is Lucifer" 

Lisa knew when looking in his eyes he was evil. He smiled and winked at her. 

Dean saw her looking over Sam's shoulder "What are you looking at?" Dean asked

"You would not believe me if I told you. Tina and I are psychic and we see things." Lisa said

"I see things too but I try to keep them to myself." Sam said .

They all walked into the house and Lisa had a bad feeling as she and Tina watched Lucifer walk in. 

Lisa said to Tina as the others went up stairs. "That is Lucifer. The Lucifer" Lisa said "And no he is real. He just will not let them see him." 

"I know I just realized that" Tina said.


	3. filming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is sent down to talk Lucifer into leaving Sam alone. Dean and Sam try to convince the girls to stop before they get hurt.

Lisa was trying to get to talk to Tina. She and all of them for that matter were preoccupied with Sam and Dean who were trying to talk them out of this show. And living here at their former house. 

"When did you live here?" Lisa asked. She saw them in the fire. And so did Tina who answered. 

"You lived here before the fire. It changed your life." Tina said looking at them. 

"Ok lady you are good but you have to listen to us." Dean said

 

Lisa was glad Lucifer left or at least disappeared for now. She had a feeling he could actually make himself invisible to them. Well he was an angel. And the Devil.

"Sorry we were sent here and we own this house now. You can stay if you want but we have a job to do." Lisa said

Tina was still stunned to hear that it was not a dream and she kept looking at that tall drink of a man. Remembering how it felt to have him touch her. Damn was that man good looking. Sam looked at her and smiled too. 

He told Dean they had a obligation to stay here to protect the ladies. Dean agreed. They were just real stubborn ladies. And the tech looked so familiar to both Sam and Dean. They were asking him questions he just shook his head. 

Ash had a job to do and would be damned if he would mess it up for Sam and Dean. He knew Chuck was God. And Chuck had sent him to do this job for a reason. It just scared the bejesus out of him when he saw Lucifer. Who Dean or Sam did not see. 

The boys had got preoccupied with looking in the bedroom. They figured Dean and Sam got locked up in the past. 

Lisa took that opportunity to pull Tina aside.

"Ok I am going to explain. Sit" Lisa said to her friend and Tina sat on the bed she would be sleeping in. 

"I want to know why he forgot me and if it is real why he forgot me?" Tina asked confused.

"Well simply Lucifer wants him to forget. Lucifer was the one who set the whole thing up. He likes messing with Sam. Lucifer just got out of a cage. He also does not want to have Sam know he is out of that cage. He has limited powers because Michael took some away. He however will and can kill us. So we can not tell his secret. He is probably here now. He is not letting me see him right now. Do you see him?" Lisa asked

"No" Tina said she was scared knowing now she about everything. 

"Good because you see things sometimes that I can't. I am telling you that Sam is clueless because Luci wants him that way. And Lucifer is powerful .Well him being the devil he could end us all. So we have to tread lightly with this one. Dang it must have been hot sex." Lisa said smiling

"Amazing" Tina said

"Dang it why did I not get chosen" Lisa said 

"You might not want to say things like that with Lucifer so close by. He might choose you next." Tina said. She was terrified Lisa would say things like that aloud. 

"Aww he is the most good looking man I have ever seen. Well I kind of always thought Lucifer would be good looking. That would be a given. Right?" Lisa said. They got to talk a little more and then went back to the group it was getting dark and they had to set up for the shoot. 

 

*************************************************************************************************

Elsewhere. Gabriel was chilling in Heaven. He was an Archangel. When they got killed it was temporary. He was summoned. He went into the office. It looked like a library. 

There at the desk was a mid-aged man in a bathrobe. 

"Well I love the vessel you choose dad." Gabriel said looking at God in this vessel. 

"Stop patronizing me. I have a mission for you." Chuck said looking in the crystal ball at what was taking place in The Winchester house. 

Gabriel started laughing "Yeah like the last one and how you up and left and disappeared. I almost bought it for the Winchesters." Gabriel said

"Yeah I know" Chuck said

"Wait this is with them too isn't it?" Gabriel asked

"Yes I need you to bring back your brother Lucifer to me. I need to talk to him" Chuck said. He really needed Gabriel down there for other things but he was not going to tell him that. Plus he knew Lucifer would never want to talk to him. He was pig-headed. 

"Yeah and he is really going to listen to me.He almost killed me dad." Gabriel said

"I will give you more angel juice and reinforce your vessel." Chuck said

"That is another thing . My vessel is gone. He destroyed it. I liked that one too." Gabriel said

"Ok I can do anything. I will give you that vessel back. Just go down and talk to him. He is messing with Sam and I want him to stop." Chuck said.

"What if he does not come back with me?" Gabriel asked

"Well I want you to play blocker then. The humans who are there were sent by me too. They have special powers and I need you to ask him away from them. If he says no protect them and the Winchesters. " Chuck said to Gabriel. 

"Ok fine. Juice me." Gabriel said

Chuck put his hand on his son's forehead and gave him more power. 

****************************************************************************

Gabriel came down into the street and saw lights on in the house. He knew where his brother was. He popped in the basement. 

Lucifer looked up. 

"Hi Bro" Gabriel said

"I thought you died. I sent flowers." Lucifer said smirking. 

"I was sent by Dad to come get you. He wants a chat." Gabriel said and laughed his brother had a good sense of humor. 

"I don't think so Bro I am having too much fun torturing Sam. He is losing his mind. And now I got a human girl pet. She is yummy." Lucifer said

"So I take it as a No." Gabriel said he frowned. He knew Lucifer would not come willingly. 

"A Hell no" Lucifer said disappearing. 

Gabriel snapped in and was invisible. 

He saw the women walking around and being filmed. They could not see him. As the redhead passed him she said "I smell candy"

Dean and Sam looked at her funny. 

Gabriel smiled. She really did have a gift. Then the other girl who was shorter looked at him and said "Yes I smell it too and see a haze over there." Tina said and pointed at him. 

Gabriel followed them as they went around practically breathing down the redhead's neck. He kept staring down her low cut top. Damn she had a rack on her. 

****************************************************************

They wrapped up the show and told Sam and Dean they could stay in the other room. Ash would stay in the attic. 

Dean and Sam were getting ready for bed and argueing. 

"I think we are here Sam to help these ladies." Dean said

"I have a bad feeling." Sam said

Then Gabriel said "You chuckleheads are hilarious." Gabriel said

"oh I knew this had your stink on it Gabriel. I thought Lucifer killed you?" Dean asked

Gabriel choose his words knowing that Chuck would not want the Winchesters to know too much. "I was sent to help your sorry asses one more time. It helps that you have some eye candy that redhead could be fun." Gabriel smiled as he said that and unwrapped his lollipop and put it in his mouth. Real fun he thought.


	4. Luci has a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer lures Gabriel away so he can mess with the boys and the girls. A demon sent by Luci kidnap both girls. And Luci gets his hands on Tina

Ash was going to review the footage in the morning. He would post it then but not until he edited it. Ash settled down in the attic. He felt activity and knew that this would be a long night. They might even want the camera handy. Ash powered up the cameras and handhelds . He went out to the truck. He knew that if their was something in there he would have to power them in the truck. 

 

Ash saw Gabriel. Ash being otherworldly now could see everything. Gabriel was trouble. He always was. He did not need to mess with him. He had been told that Chuck might call in reinforcements. he just was not expecting Gabriel. He took the handhelds up to the gis who answered quickly. They stayed dressed in this house. That was the plan. 

As he handed the handhelds to them Lisa said "I think maybe we should go around with the boys and explore this house. I mean. We have the original family before the fire. " Lisa said put had a chill run up her spine. 

"Not sure this is a good idea. We might stir some stuff up" Tina said

"I know but we have some cute guys here to protect us." Lisa said giving Tina a pout that meant please . 

"Ok but if things get hairy we are sleeping in the truck. " Tina said 

"Deal" Lisa and Ash said.

Ash was always in for the scary stuff he loved this. Lisa was the balls to the walls kind of girl. And Tina tried to keep them safe. They both were tough. He liked his job. 

 

********************************************************************************

So the girls were right and smelled your candyass?" Dean said

Gabriel laughed "Yep they both have powers. Review the tape. I have to go find someone I will be back to yak at you chuckleheads later." Gabriel said and snapped his fingers. 

"It figures he disappears when we need him to explain why he is here. " Sam says

"He is a douchebag. You know that Sam. I say we watch the girls and make sure they stay safe. I know there is something here besides that douchebag angel." Dean said

 

******************************************************************************

Lucifer still had things he was in control of. He had a demon he was going to scare them with. So he told his minion to do his worst but not to hurt the girls too much. He would get his brother away so that he could let his demon mess with their minds. 

*************************************************************************************

Lucifer was in the basement again when Gabriel popped in. 

"Bro I am tiring of this game. Lets say we go get a drink and talk" Lucifer said. 

Gabriel nodded. He felt it was too easy but he needed a drink and he was told he was to talk Lucifer into talking with Chuck. What harm could it do he thought. Then they both snapped into a bar. 

************************************************************************************

Lisa and Dean had choose the basement to explore. Dean and her found an extra room but you had to crawl to open the other door. She crawled through and let him in. 

They both sneezed at all the dust in this room. Then Lisa took a step and fell through the floor. She pludged a good distance. Dean called from above. but Lisa was knocked out. The Demon took her and hide her. 

 

Dean screamed and went back up to find the rest of the group. 

 

Sam had Tina and him going into the other bedroom. They found other rooms they never knew was there. 

"This is freaky because I never saw this room before. We had come back to this house to help out one of the tenants. " He said turning back to look at her. His libio was so intense because he was soulless. He felt that something happened between them and saw images in his head. he then felt himself push her against the wall and His face came inches from her. She felt his heat. His hands caressed her sides lightly. 

"You are a very pretty woman. I wish we could play a little bit." Sam said and laid a kiss on her forehead.Tina swooned and looked up and Sam's hungry lips came down on hers. She felt him lift her up and push himself against her. Why did this man make her into a wanton woman?. 

 

They heard a noise. And he let go. Dean came barreling up to them. 

"Lisa she fell through the floor and I can not find her. " Dean said and he looked scared. Ash was behind him. 

"I say we find her and go find a motel for the night. In the morning we will review footage. This place is not safe." Ash said . His main object was to protect the girls. That was his goal. 

"Ok lets go find her." Sam said and whispered in Tina's ear "I am not done with you. I remember things we did"

Tina felt hot and bothered and stayed close to Sam. He made her melt. That threesome was hot but the parts of it that stayed in her mind was his parts. 

********************************************************************

Luci and Gabriel got some drinks and started talking. 

"So I left Michael and that kid Adam in the cage and got out. I am Lucifer. Castiel left and small hole big enough for me to take the rest of the strength from the other schmucks and get out.

Gabriel had to get him talking and convince him to talk to God. This would be no easy task. 

"You know I think I saw look at that Redhead. Huh?" Lucifer asked

"Yeah I would like to make a Casa Erotica with her." Gabriel said thinking of the redhead. She sensed him. Most humans did not have that ability. Tina had too. 

"We could do a threeway. I would tap that." Lucifer said

"Nope I do not want to share her." Gabriel said. He downed his whiskey. 

"Well I could give her to you. And then you could let me play with the other human and Sam. I like toying with him. He is funny." Lucifer said

"I want you to talk to Dad." Gabriel said

"No I think he had his chance to talk to me. He picked humans." Lucifer said downing a shot. 

"Remember the time I fought Michael. Wait I have fought Michael so damn much. We all should just band together and go against dad and the humans. We could take certain ones for toys. Since you like females so much." Lucifer said knowing Gabriel's weakness. 

Gabriel sensed his hesitation he knew he was stalling for stuff. He would have to go back soon to check on the humans and Winchesters. 

"I mean all the women you could want. Hell I will make a thousand redheads for you bro." Lucifer said 

"No I just want one for now." Gabriel said and got up and snapped his fingers to go. 

***********************************************************************************************

Lucifer said "Damn it Gabriel you will ruin my plan. " and snapped his and he appeared in the house. The demon had Lisa tied up on a post. 

Lucifer came to her. 

"You are delectable. Maybe I might sample you too. " Lucifer said touching his finger to her arm softly

Lisa spit at him

He laughed "I forgot you see me" He kissed her roughly. and whispered in her ear. "I could have you begging me to take you woman. I would enjoy making you my wanton little slave. I heard you say how handsome you thought I was. I could make you forget every man you have ever been with. We could rule the kingdom of hell."

She spit again at him and he wiped it off and then hit her making her cry out. He laughed. Then he said go ahead and put her somewhere she can be found. He took his hand and removed the memory of this little bit of time. He did not want Gabriel knowing just yet his plan. 

They put her in a passageway. 

Then the demon was told to rough up Tina. 

 

*********************************************

Tina smelled candy again. It finally was morning they were going through all tapes. Dean and Sam were reviewing the one with when the girls smelled candy and where Tina said she thought she saw something. They stopped it and Ash pointed. "Yep there is a thick mist where she pointed. " Ash said

"Ok so it proves maybe the girls are real but still." Dean looked over where Tina was and saw her going into the house. "Hey Sam you might want to go get her." 

Sam ran after her only to find the house empty. He looked everywhere. 

*************************************

Tina went in and instantly fell through a trap door. She saw a demon. She knew a demon from a poltergeist.   
"What the hell is going on ?" She said out loud. 

The demon laughed and tied her up. Then Lucifer came in and licked the side of her face "Remember me lover?" Lucifer asked


	5. Luci has fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has fun with both girls. Gabriel finally meets Lisa. and Lucifer suspects the girls of being something else.

Tina stared right into his piercing blue eyes. She was terrified. He licked the other side of her face. It was to taste her fear. And if he had been a fear demon. His hunger would have been filled by tenfold. She oozed with fear and excitement. She was excited. She remembered the way her body responded to his touch. 

 

She had on a pair of jeans which he snapped off. He snapped her into a dream world. It looked as if it was normal but she felt her restraints on. She was still standing restrained but clean and he had her eyes seeing one thing but her senses were seeing the truth. So she hung naked. but it was like she was laying on a bed for she did not feel the strain of hanging. As if she just floated. 

He stripped down. She wanted to fight him. Her body however betrayed her. And when she felt his lips kiss her down the nape of her neck from behind. It sent a pulse of pleasure to her core that shook her. He then trailed his hands lightly down her sides. She felt like lightning coursed through her. 

"Oh you are extraordinary my little minx. " He said as his lips trailed down to kiss her breasts and suckle them. His fingers trailed to her core. He stroked her and made her sing. She however moaned "Sam" 

"oh you are smitten with the Moose." Luci said 

 

Her eyes looked like they were on fire. 

 

She felt herself get swept away. Then she felt his massive size go in her from behind. He had her so wet she accommodated him but she was still felt herself stretched. He felt himself losing his seed before he wanted to. Her tightness made him lose his cool. She felt too good. 

That and he liked her fear and excitement. He had clawed her back a little when he pulled out. He could not have her have his demon child could he. No maybe another time. Hmm ideas. Most humans would not be able to carry his child . He sensed she might be different but he was in a hurry for his bro had found or was about to find Lisa who he hid. He wanted playtime with her too. .

He snapped his fingers and Tina was dressed and put where they all could find her. 

 

*********************************************************************************

Gabriel looked almost everywhere he used some of his angel juice and sure enough he saw her. There was that pretty redhead. He reach out letting her see him. 

Lisa saw him. His eyes glowed gold. He was so beautiful and he was the one who smelled like candy. She reached out to him. She knew he was an angel. She before Lucifer had never seen one. Lucifer was evil. This one was good or mischievous. He was laughter and candy then all of a sudden she was falling. 

Where did she go. She was there and now she just went poof. 

"Damn you Lucifer I know you have her . " Gabriel screamed. This was just like his brother greedy to the core. "I will find her" he screamed it was no use she was out of his reach. 

 

**********************************************************************************

 

Tina was found by Gabriel she had floated up as The redhead floated down. Gabriel caught Tina. And got her out of from the rafters in the house. 

He took her outside where the boys were. 

"What the hell Gabriel? Where was she?" Sam said looking mad. He felt himself lose his temper. He felt weird. 

"Lucifer had her." Gabriel said 

"Damn him" Sam said

"What he is in the cage." Dean said as he watched Sam cradling Tina in his arms. Sam suddenly got his memory. He remembered the Threesome and sharing her with Lucifer. 

Sam was raging. "It is true Dean. He is out. I do not know how but he is. I thought I was crazy. He is out of the cage" 

"What the hell. What are we going to do?" Dean asked

**********************************************************

Tina woke up . She was in a motel room again. It even looked like the same one. She jumped up out of the bed. 

Sam woke up he had slept on the chair by the bed. 

He took her in his arms roughly. he did not understand. She made him feel things and made his senses stir like no other. 

He had no soul but she was making him feel. How did she do that? 

He held her as she cried. How could a soulless man feel bad for her hurting.

He did not want to feel . He started kissing her. He steered her toward the bed. He roughly took her robe off and pinned her to the bed. He wanted her damn it. She made him feel when he had no soul to feel. She pulled his hair and moaned into his ear. 

"Yes Sam take me" she said 

And he took down his pants and roughly slid inside her. He saw her eyes turn a twirling colors. 

"Wait what are you?" he whispered in her ear but when she moaned his passion took over him and her and they got lost in the tide. 

Both not caring about what the other was. She knew he was different and accepted him. 

His need built up and he felt his seed spill into her. They both glowed in the aftermath of passion. 

"Is this what you tried to tell me the morning when I came to your door?" Sam asked

"Yes" She said   
****************************************************************************

They all went back to the house to look for Lisa. They looked everywhere. Gabriel was distraught.   
He did not understand. 

Tina came over to him as they were looking. 

"We will find her." She said 

Gabriel asked "Do you understand my brother is evil?" 

"Yes but he love to irritate Sam and apparently you." Tina said

Gabriel said "Good point"

*************************************************************************************** 

Lisa woke up and was in a beautiful garden. It was breathtaking. She had on a red flowing dress. There were flowers everywhere. She saw a bed and laying on the bed was Lucifer. She however was not afraid. He was so handsome. 

She walked to him the air filled with flower scent she felt high. She had no idea but she was. Lucifer had made her forget everything. Made her want him like he had promised. She had made him made spitting on him like that. 

She got to him and he pulled her. His tongue licking her lips then diving into her mouth. The kiss felt electric. What were these women. She felt different than Tina but Tina felt different. He had sensed Tina was special like she was strong but this one. She was different in another way also. She made him feel on fire just like Tina. did. His passion almost erupted kissing her. He felt her kiss him back. 

"What are you my little diva?" Lucifer asked

Her eyes flashed brown with flakes of gold shimmering. He figured it might be the drug laden air. His senses were reeling too. He snapped his fingers and they both lay naked. He wanted to make her sing his name. She knew not of a man that would please her like him. 

He kissed down her. His forked tongue licking down her. She moaned his name "Lucifer" He liked how it sounded on her lips. His tongue licked her core completely . His forked tongue made her feel the waves of passion she had never felt with a mortal man. So she was ruined. He then smiled as he entered her with his massive size. He flipped her over and cupped her ass . He pulled her to him and made her moan his name into his neck. 

He felt himself lose his seed but again. He controlled it knowing and fearing to destroy her. His seed destroyed all mortal women. They never could carry his child. He pulled out of her and his seed got spent on to the cover. He pulled her to him afterwards. 

"You are different. I feel it. You can bear me a child" Lucifer said looking at her as her eyes turned colors . "You are a Hybrid." 

She turned to him. "What are you talking about?" She said and her eyes were chocolate again. The drugs had affected him too he thought. 

"That is ridiculous" He thought "Hybrids are a thing of the past." 

He knew he had to get her back. He had heard Gabriel screaming. He shook his head and kissed her again. 

She felt herself going up again. 

 

******************************************************************

Gabriel felt her return and went to the house . He saw her come down the stairs. She was bleeding. And he ran to her. Lisa collapsed in his arms. When he checked her over. She had claw marks down her back.


	6. Hybrids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel talks to Lisa and realizes she and Tina are hybrids. Lisa gets her wings. Tina finds out she is a hybrid

Gabriel took her to a bed and laid her down. Tina came around and was helping Gabriel get her laid down. Ash took off his equipment. 

"What can I do?" Ash asked

 

Gabriel looked up at him and said "We need to wash her off and get her into fresh things. I think maybe we need to move this party to the motel down the road." Gabriel said

Sam came in and shook his head too. He was trying to figure things out. This was weird. "Why did he take her?" Sam asked

Gabriel shook his head. "I am not sure. I am perplexed at all this. I was sent down here to get Lucifer to talk to him. Now this. " Gabriel said 

"Wait you saw father?" Castiel asked suddenly appearing out of no where. 

Tina turned to look and found a breathtaking man right behind her. His eyes were sky blue. He was about as tall as Dean. He wore a trench coat. 

 

"yes Bro he sent me here to help these ladies, The Winchesters and to talk some sense into Luci. Luci however is being a dick." Gabriel said matter a factly. He picked Lisa up then and started taking her to the car. Then he turned and said to Tina "I think I am going to take Red here and go to the motel. I will meet you there." 

Tina nodded she was starting to get used to the wayward angel. He was funny but an ass at times. he however was nice to look at and she knew as soon as she saw him Lisa would fall for him. Sam had told her of Gabriel's womanizing ways. Yep she thought "Lisa is always attracted to the assholes of the world."

Dean and Sam were irritated with Gabriel and you could see they did not like him. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers and was gone. Castiel pouted and disappeared just as fast. 

"Now that the angel dicks are gone we need to hightail it out of here. I say we go to the motel and form a plan. " Dean said. Tina noticed he was always trying to control things. 

"Dean we are going to have to find a way to stop Lucifer from whatever he has planned. " Sam said

"It obviously has something to do with you ladies. And we need to get back to the motel room so Gabriel does not seduce Lisa." Dean said looking at Tina. 

"Yep let's go" Ash said. He wanted to remain in the background. He did not want Dean and Sam knowing who he was. 

*************************************************************************************************

Gabriel no sooner put Lisa down when Castiel came right behind him. 

"Look Bro I need to talk to her. Can we talk later?" Gabriel asked Castiel

"I need to know why you? And why he sent you down? " Castiel asked

"I thought I covered that. I am here to protect her and her friend. Oh and Sam and Deano. You need to chill bro." Gabriel said

"I guess maybe he will tell me right?" Castiel asked

"I was lucky I got to see him. He does everything best from the sidelines. You know that. But go ahead and try." Gabriel said sitting down by her. 

Castiel left. He felt the rustling as he left. 

"Thank god alone at last beautiful." He said and went to look at her claw marks. They were mostly healed. He rubbed his hands over her. She shuddered and cried out. He patted her trying to soothe her. "What are you? " He said knowing at this point he was talking to himself but she stirred and looked up at him. 

Lisa came to and was staring at the most beautiful eyes that belonged to the most handsome man she had ever seen. She smelled his candy smell and laughed. "You are real?" She said

He looked down into her eyes and they swirled colors like a kaleidoscope. He had seen one of these back a long time ago. She was a hybrid. Half- Angel he was guessing. He was guessing maybe Tina was one too. He did not get a look at Tina as much. She just displayed symptoms of it. 

She reached up and touched his face. He shook his head. "Are you ok?" He asked

"um No I dreamt I has relations with Lucifer. Bad and good dream. " She said and put her hand through her hair. 

Gabriel shook his head. "He is an asshole that brother of mine." Gabriel said

"So it wasn't a dream?" she asked

"No it wasn't. I think if he would have known what you were. He would not have sent either of you back. " Gabriel said. He felt himself drawn to her. He knew why. Hybrids were irresistible to angels if they were Half-angels. She was made. He knew his father made her for some purpose. 

She sat up and felt light headed. She reached for him and he ended up doing the same. He could not help it. He pulled her to him and his lips covered hers. He just had to taste her lips. 

They tasted of the sweetest candy he ever tasted. he wanted more. He deepened the kiss. He wondered if she tasted like that to Lucifer. He then broke the kiss looking at her and her eyes glowed. 

His kiss left her breathless. Lucifer might have been skilled but this angel was Heaven to her. It was like he was her key. Her energy seemed to generate towards him. She felt a strange stirring on her back and wings came from her back. 

Gabriel looked at her wings they were like fairy wings so light. 

"What the?" she asked him

"They are your pre wings they shed in a few weeks. They are building up to these." He said And he turned and soon the room was practically full with his wings. She could tell he only had them out half way. 

"What am I?" She asked

"You do not know do you?" Gabriel said taking his wings back in. He urged her to do the same. He heard the others pull up. 

 

"No I do not." She said

"You are half-angel hybrid. I suspect my father breed you to help stop Lucifer. Or to help us angels breed not sure. I just know I am highly attracted to you." Gabriel said

She looked at him as Tina came storming in the room. 

"Do not even go there Gabriel. I might like you but you are not going to hurt my friend." Tina said

 

"Yeah what she said" Dean said laughing.

Sam shook his head. He did not understand what the big deal was. Except he wanted to kill Lucifer something bad. His attraction to Tina was overwhelming. 

Gabriel looked at Tina and saw her eyes twirl when she looked at Sam. 

"Ok now I know what you are Tina. You are a Half-demon. That is why you like Sam." Gabriel said

And everyone's jaw dropped. 

"What?" Tina said


	7. Slamming things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina questions Gabriel about what she is. Dean tried to kill her. Sam and Tina have fun. Gabriel and Lisa make out like teenagers.

ina had some many questions for Gabriel. Dean however got out the knife and had a weird look on his face. Lisa stood in front of her protecting her and then Gabriel stood in front of Lisa protecting her. 

Sam stepped forward and held Tina. 

"You are not hurting her Dean." Sam said looking at his brother who had a killing look on his face.

"She is a demon Sammy. We have been killing demons all our life. There should be no issue.We should be killing her Sammy she is demon." Dean said trying to get at her. 

 

"Half Demon Dean and you are one to talk. You are knight of hell. And have that mark on you. None of us are any better than her. Dean you will not kill her. I love her damn it." Sam said and looked at Tina who looked dumbfounded. Until then Sam did not know how he felt about her. Especially since his soul got yanked again. 

 

"Oh Sam you are confused how can you feel like that when you have no soul. " Dean said

 

"Because Dean she makes me feel stuff. I can tell." Sam said kissing her forehead. 

 

Gabriel then said "Well hold on to your hats boys and girls. Lisa is half-angel. I have seen her wings myself. I knew that with you guys abilities you were not normal. I sensed it in both of you. Seeing both your eyes . I know it now. I also have to talk to the big guy upstairs. He has to explain stuff. " Gabriel said . He was avoiding looking at Lisa. She was making him want stuff. Gabriel only wanted so much responsibility. 

Sam looked down as Tina looked up. Her eyes were twirling so many colors black, white gold and silver. He loved that about her. 

Sam pulled her to him and whispered in her ear "We need alone time" Sam said

She whispered back "I think so too" 

Dean put down the knife. He shook his head. "Well damn I need a beer. Anyone else want one?" Dean said going into to the fridge. 

Gabriel put a finger up "Beer me Deano" Gabriel said. 

Dean and Sam had adjoining rooms. 

Sam had excused himself and Tina. 

Dean came back with the beer and raised his eyebrows. "I bet they go in there and bang it out." Dean said

"Yep Moose love" Gabriel said

Lisa was just sitting there looking at Gabriel trying to figure him out. When she had gotten around him. Her body was vibrating. She did not know how to describe what she was feeling. Dean came over and looked at her. 

"How are you Lisa" Dean said giving her his flirting look. 

She looked at him and raised her eyebrows "How should I be?" Lisa said

"Touchy" Dean said

"Well you threatened my best friend Dean" Lisa said 

Ash stepped out of the makeshift kitchen. He had two wine coolers in his hand. He handed Lisa one and drank one. 

"Lets tone it down guys. I say we all call peace. I have a feeling Luci is gunning for both these ladies as soon as he figures what they are. I think he had no idea right now. I think God did not want him to know." Ash said drinking up his drink realizing it would not be strong enough for him. He drank it down then got out so whiskey. Which Dean took some from him. 

"Yeah I guess you are right. I have worked with worse. And these ladies at least pretty. Crowley is a dude." Dean said

 

Gabriel laughed. He knew he needed to talk to Lisa but he was having feeling of his own and right now he wanted to take her to her room and do what he started hearing in the next room. 

It started out as banging then slamming then they heard moaning. 

"Come on Moose quit destroying the furniture. We can not afford to pay for it." Dean said laughing

"Play nice" Gabriel said yelling and banging too. 

 

***********************************************************

In the next room. As soon as he got her in there. They felt the heat. He slammed her against the wall. And nibbled her neck making her pant and moan. She slammed him into the other wall. She had gotten her demon strength and wanted to show off. 

Sam made an "Ohh" Face like you want a piece of this? And slammed her and lifted her up so she did not touch the floor. Her shoulders pinned up against his arms and he edged in closer and brutally his lips came down on hers. His tongue roughly taking her mouth. She put her tongue in his mouth also and She tasted his excitement. 

He pulled and ripped at her clothes and got her naked sooner then she got him. All the while holding her so he had the advantage. 

He never let his mouth off hers though as if his lips leaving hers would be bad. He loved kissing and being with her more than any other woman he had known. 

She felt him take off her bra. Then he start nipping and kissing her down to her breast she put her feet on his legs and tried to get a footing. 

Tina moaned his name into his hair. "oooo god Sam" 

His lips and teeth sucked in her nipple. He had his hands working on pulling down her jeans as she gained footing and slammed him into another wall. The force knocking off paintings and stuff on the walls. They heard Gabriel and Dean yelling stuff and laughing at them. 

They were too focused on getting their frustrations out. 

She pulled off his shirt and ripped his jeans off him. She then pinned him and bite down him. He smiled and said "I will let you have your way with me for now woman." Sam said

She pulled down his boxers and he was naked. He was truly amazing she thought. 

She had really no real conflict like Lisa. The moment she saw Sam. She knew he was the one. Lucifer was hot in bed but she loved Sam. Just could not get enough. She licked him and played with the head then deep throated his member down her throat. He shuddered and moaned. Then he gripped her hair and pushed her more down on him. 

"ooohhh my god Tina" Sam said 

 

She kept going and cupped his balls also giving light squeezes. He then did not want to cum yet so he pulled her up and took off her pants and threw her on the bed. The Bedpost slammed against the wall and made a huge bang again. 

He bite up her legs and on one bite he drew blood and sucked it from her. It was half demon so it gave him strength. He let loose though quick not wanting to go down that road. He then got to her sweet center and licked in her sweet juices . Which made Tina thrash on the bed and moan loudly his name. 

They heard Lisa, Gabriel and Dean laughing and making fun of them. 

Tina however was too far gone to care,. She felt wave after delicious wave of pleasure sweep over her. . Then she felt he slammed into her . He sat her up and she rode him. He pushed back roughly and bite down on her shoulder. She moaned as she felt passion take ahold again and they both rode the wave of passion until both explodes together. 

 

**************************************************************

Gabriel was watching Lisa as she slurped down her drink and ate her fruit. She licked her fingers of the juices. He was so damn turned on. He could not help it. He was imagining her licking him. From the moment he laid eyes on her. He wanted her badly. Now it would be complicated. Damn it he still wanted every bit of her. 

She blushed when he looked her way. Dean finally passed out. 

 

"So Gabriel " She started saying and stopped. He loved the sound of his name when she said it. 

He got close to her and was face to face at this point and said "Yes Lisa" 

She was just as taken with him. She however felt violated and ruined by Lucifer and was embarrassed. She had no idea that Gabriel could read her thoughts too and was understanding her dilemma more than she knew. 

His hand reached out to her face and touched it lightly. She leaned into his caress. 

His lips leaned into her lips and it was like a ball of lightening hit them. He deepened their kiss and his tongue traced her lips gently plunging into her mouth. 

He pulled her on his lap and they both were making out with each other like teenagers. 

They were still hearing slamming and moaning so they laughed while kissing. Gabriel however after reading her mind knew that he needed to be gentle with her. Lucifer had damaged her. He knew however she was not ruined for him. 

He knew when the time came just as these kisses proved. He could make her forget his well endowed bro. Gabriel knew he was just as gifted as his bro. Plus she thought he tasted like chocolate. He laughed when he read that cute little thought. 

They broke apart however like getting busted when Tina and Sam came out for drinks. 

"ooohh what were you two doing?" Tina said laughing. 

Lisa blushed. Gabriel raised his eyebrows and pulled Lisa close again. Pulling her in for another kiss when Moose and Tina shut the door to the bedroom again. Probably to go at it some more.


	8. Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel, Sam, Dean , Lisa and ash go back to the house to investigate why the monitors are going off. They check out the house. Gabe and Lisa find demons plotting to release Michael. Gabriel follows the demon who lets out Michael. Lucifer tries to seduce Lisa again. Michael and Gabriel come to her rescue.

Haunted part 7

By: Lisa and Tina

 

Pairings:Gabriel/Lisa, Tina/Sam

 

Rated: Mature

 

 

Sam and Tina were about to have some more slamming up against the wall time. They had just got back into the room and were looking at each other intently. They heard Dean, Gabriel, Ash and lisa pounding on the door. 

They answered it. 

"This better be good." Sam said. He was hanging on the door pretty much hugging it because of his height. 

 

Gabriel laughed "Well the monitor at the house is going off like the fourth of July big boy. I know you want your boom boom time but we need to take care of that time bomb of a house." Gabriel said smiling his mischievous smile. He was sort of happy. He had his own time interrupted too. He was more confused than when he started kissing her. Damn that woman had him notting knowing which way was up. He never felt them stirrings before. Damn it he never had feelings like this before. 

 

"Come on guys we have a job to do. I am channeling Dr Badass as we speak." Ash said and then he realised that he should have not said that. 

Dean and Sam immediately looked at him and said "Ash!!!!"

"damn it" Ash said

"Well how did you get here" Dean asked

"Same way Gabriel got here. A mission is what I was told. Now can we just quit with 50 questions. I have work to do. So do you guys right?" Ash said knowing it was better he did not get into his mission. 

 

"Ok fine but you have some explaining to do when this is over." Sam said 

 

Fine I will do that" Ash said knowing he would be back in Heaven and would not have to answer a damn thing. 

*********************************************************************

 

They hurried to the house. When they got there they all split up. Gabriel taking Lisa with him. Sam taking Tina with him. Dean and ash going to investigate downstairs.

 

The house was trashed. That was the first thing they all noticed. It had not been extremely clean but when they came in. It was trashed. Furniture thrown and things dirty. 

 

Sam and Tina had gone up to the attic and looked around. 

"You know this could be a good place to play schoolgirl" Sam said smiling sexy at her. As he laid his hands down on the desk. 

 

"Yep that would be good " She said. They started kissing on the desk. He had an idea to fuck her while she was bending over the desk. He had fantasies about that and wanted to her to fill them. 

However as they were getting ready to rip each other's clothes off. They heard someone clear his throat. 

"Hey you guys need to knock it off with all the rough sex. We heard banging up here. Should have known it was you two about to bang." Dean said and ash laughed. 

 

"Come on Dean how many times have I had to stay out or sleep in Baby because you had to bang a girl?" Sam said 

However Tina started to get up. 

"I will take Tina and we will look in the bedroom." Ash said

 

Sam gave him a look.

"Oh come on Moose my ladies were nerdy. I like them nerdy." Ash said

Dean stopped Sam from trying to follow. 

"I am ok with this. However you need to cool it so much. I understand she makes you hot. She however is still half demon and has demon blood. I still want to cure you and get your soul back Sam. " Dean said

"Well I want you to get off that mark Dean" Sam said

"Ok so lets work together and get this handled." Dean said His arm was ready for a fight. Damn this Mark. 

 

******************************************************************

Gabriel felt light headed when Lisa was around. As they searched. He would find ways to pulled her in for kisses. 

It was fun stealing kisses from her. She would smile and laugh then get him back on task real quick. He realised they both were fighting their feelings. 

 

They heard some talking and found a passage . Then they saw from behind a wall pick through. Two Demons talking. 

"So why the hell are you here?" The girl demon said to the boy one. 

"Well Crowley has me stirring up stuff too." boy demon says

"I say we have fun with the humans and Luci and Crowley." Girl says

Girl demon laughs boy demon says "I think we should bust out Michael and really mess with all of them."

Then he disappears.

 

Gabriel looks at Lisa . She raises her eyebrows. "I think I might have to go and help my other bro. You ok to stay here." Gabriel asks and then puts his hand on her face. She raises her hand and hold his. She takes her lips and kisses his hand. 

"Yes I can take care of myself" Lisa says

Gabriel knows he should resist her but she looks so damn adorable and them swirling eyes got him. His lips came down on hers and he laid a smoldering kiss on her lips. His tongue plunged into her mouth. He pulled her closer . It felt like fire was in both of their veins. He felt a need for more but stopped himself and pulled away from her. 

"Why did you stop?" Lisa said in a husky voice. 

Gabriel pulled his hand through his hair. "I did not want to sweetie believe me. I have to go let Michael out of the cage." Gabriel said. Then he pulled her back to him and kissed her quickly and kissed her nose. "I will be back and you will be in trouble." 

She smiled "nope I think you will be" She said 

He laughed and snapped his fingers.

***************************************************************

Gabriel got down to the cage. He saw the male demon trying to pry the crack. 

"Hey Michael please stand back. I might be a demon but I think you need to be let out" he screamed in

Gabriel heard Michael scream come closer. Gabriel laughed to himself. He knew what his brother would do. 

Michael being predictable did exactly what Gabriel thought. He switched places with the demon. The demon said "Hey I helped you." 

"Hey you are a demon" Michael said and then he disappeared. 

Gabriel laughed. It was a transfer of power trick. Gabriel snapped his fingers. 

 

**************************************************************

Meanwhile up in the house. 

 

Lisa had got stuck in the passage. She could not find a way out. Then as she turned another corner . She knocked right into something. When she looked up. She was sort of face to face with Lucifer. 

"oh my dear. You are heaven to look at. I am remembering all the hot thing we did together and all I can say is I want more." Lucifer said as he brought up his hand to her face. He backed her up to a wall. Then he slammed his lips up against hers and forced his tongue into her mouth. She tried to push away but he made her feel things that were so decadent. She kissed back then pushed away. 

"Look " She said and sighed "I like Gabriel now. I should not be liking you like this." she said and pushed further back from him. 

She had no idea that Gabriel and Michael who had a weird look when Lisa said that were in the rafters listening to every word. 

"oooh you want me. You know you do my little minx. I see those eyes swirling. I know we would make pretty babies." Lucifer said.

Gabriel and Michael came out at that moment.

"Well bro not going to happen " Gabriel said and took Lisa into his arms. She was relieved and wondered how much he heard and saw. Gabriel felt jealous and relief that he liked him too. And fought her feeling for Lucifer .

"Well so you got out huh Michael? I figured you would find a way out." Lucifer said

"You have to be stopped" Michael said and pushed Gabriel and Lisa back. He had to admire the redhead. She had stood up to Lucifer. He knew his brother was charming. 

"oh brother you plan to stop me. " Lucifer said and laughed. 

"Gabriel , you and the girl go now." Michael said 

Gabriel held Lisa's hand and snapped his fingers. They were in the bedroom and Tina and Dean laughed when they just showed up. 

Lucifer whistled "You have no idea what that girl is. She and her friend are hybrids." Lucifer said laughing.

"Well I will not let her or her friend be used. And yes I am the one who will stop you brother." Michael said and then charged him. Lucifer just disappeared. 

Michael yelled "Coward" 

Lucifer laughed and said "Maybe next time bro"

************************************************************

Before Gabriel and Lisa could start talking and explaining Michael appeared. 

Dean and Sam said "Son of a bitch"


	9. Chuck explains a few things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all start to try to from a plan. Chuck is brought down to explain things. Sam and Tina have alone time. And Gabriel gets jealous but still fights his feelings for Lisa.

Michael narrowed his eyes at the Winchesters. 

 

"Really who put me in the cage?" Michael said to both Sam and Dean. 

 

Sam shook his head. 

 

"Yeah you guys forget stuff when it is convenient. I think however we all need to get out of here. There is a demon who works for Lucifer living here." Michael said 

 

They all gathered their stuff and left. 

 

They all meet back at the motel. In Dean and Sam's room they all would gather. . Sam and Dean hardly spoke to her. Tina was worried. She tried to ask them questions on like why Michael was so miffed at them. Ok maybe she got that. He had said something about who put him in the cage. She took that as Sam and Dean did. She understood that was Michael the archangel but things were tense.

Dean turned up the road full blast as they drove. They knew they would be the last ones there. Damn where was Castiel when you needed him. 

******************************************************************

 

Gabriel and Lisa snapped into the room. 

 

Gabriel sat her down and they were there only half a second before Michael popped in. 

 

"I guess we will have to wait for the humans. I take it Castiel is MIA as usual. " Michael said

 

"He wants to try to get face time with Dad. You know how that is" Gabriel said and walked to the fridge and got out a beer. 

 

"oh goodness. I do not envy him. " Michael said sighing. He looked over at Lisa. "How are you little lady? I hope Lucifer did not hurt you. We are going to need Tina and you for the fight against Lucifer. My brother is a jerk" Michael said and he smiled. 

 

Gabriel just looked at Michael and then at Lisa. He felt his jealousy as Michael smiled at her. He shook his head. He did not want to feel this. He knew that his feelings for you should be fought. He was not the kind to love one woman. Ok she was an angel but still. 

 

Michael read his brother's thoughts and smiled. He had to smile. Gabriel was not one to fall for any woman. He was a womanizer. And a damn good one if his spying observed well. The man even did pornos. He could help when a laugh passed his lips. 

Gabriel looked up. He had been lost in thought. He had sat on the arm of the sofa and was looking down Lisa's blouse. 

"What is so funny?" Lisa asked

 

"I find it funny that my brother has finally found a woman who he could love. And he is fighting it tooth and nail" Michael said. Gabriel gave him a dirty look. 

"You are an asshole brother. I am here to protect her not to defile her." Gabriel said

"Oh is that why you kissed her a few hours ago . Or should I say you both kissed each other. " Michael said when he picked up her thoughts. And turned to Lisa " I take it you like him too?" 

 

The conversation was dropped because Dean, Sam and Tina came through the door. 

 

Dean dropped his keys on the table. Ash came in behind them. 

 

They sat down. 

Michael stayed standing. He was trying to intimidate them. 

"Maybe I should just talk to Tina and Lisa with Gabriel. " Michael said

"oh No Dean, Sam and ash have a right to know" Castiel said as he just appeared out of no where with Chuck. 

Dean and Sam were confused why Chuck was there. 

 

"Why is he here he is just a prophet?" Sam said

 

"No Sam he is also a vessel for God." Castiel said

 

Lisa and Tina turned to look at the vessel to see what God look like in human form. 

 

To them he had an impish boyish smile and looked like a normal middle aged man. They however noticed his eyes glowed blue . 

Dean just stood up and got himself and Sam a beer. This was going to be a long night. 

"This is going to be a long conversation I take it" Tina said . Lisa laughed. Tina never beat around the bush. Her eyes were swirling black and white. 

 

Chuck looked over at her and said "yes young lady it is going to be. I am going to have to make you and Sam understand you are better together than apart. I think you understand that though huh?" Chuck said smiling at her. 

"I am half demon why would you want me with Sam. He is important right?" Tina said

Chuck laughed "yes he is. You however are not just half-demon. You are half- Demon and 1/4 angel and then you are human. Your mother was half human and half angel. I thought your mother was so pretty. Holly was her name. She sung so high. She was killed by one of your demon father's henchmen. " Chuck said

 

"Who is my father?" Tina asked 

 

"This is not the time or place to tell you that. My sons here have to make sure you ladies do not get in the wrong hands. " Chuck said 

Lisa looked at him then "We already did. He seduced both of us. Hell he knows what we are. He knows we can have his children and I take that is a bad thing right?" Lisa said 

 

"Yes my son Lucifer knows what you are. He knows you can have his children. Gabriel and Michael will protect you ladies. So will Sam, Dean and Ash. " Chuck said and shushed the girls because they both tried to ask more questions. He put a finger over his lips. 

"I can explain this Tina you can use your powers to help our side. They can be used with Sam's powers. Sam and you are a good match. I felt that way. Otherwise I would have stepped in when you were created. I knew Sam needed a strong woman. however the demon who is your father is tricky even if I say his name I could have him pop in here. I do not want that. " Chuck said

 

"Now I need you two ladies to get some sleep. " Chuck said this in a hypnotizing manner making the girls go to their rooms and fall asleep. 

 

He sighed and pulled his hand through his vessel's hair. 

"Gabriel I need you to help Lisa get her training. She needs to be able to fight. I am sure Michael will help if you find her hard to resist. I however would not be opposed to her as a match for you. " Chuck said to Gabriel putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Is everyone trying to play the dating game with us" Gabriel said

 

Dean and Sam laughed. 

 

"As for you two. I can heal both of you when this is through. I however need you both in fighting condition. Michael and Gabriel will make sure that mark gets put back on Lucifer when this is through. Michael will need to get that Mark off you. Dean as a Winchester you can not have that Mark. You Winchesters have special purposes." Chuck said rubbing his vessels beard. 

"oh yeah we are special alright" Dean said being sarcastic 

"Come on Dean" Sam said

"No Sammy I understand he is God but come on. You have mistreated us and had us die. We have never had a regular life. We have had to fight and claw all of our lives. And yeah we are special. You can take being special and shove it up your God ass." Dean said

Gabriel smiled and said "Well tell him how you really feel" 

"Brother quit" Michael said 

"No Squirrel is right. We all are expected to do the right things. And other people don't how fair is that?" Gabriel said

 

Michael went over to Gabriel and hit him. Gabriel pushed him into the wall. Chuck got in between the two.

He then put a hand on both of their shoulders and looked at both who were extremely mad. "Boys quit this. You are not Lucifer. This is petty. " Chuck said 

 

They settled down and Chuck told them all that he was going to leave it at that for now. He did not want to tell anyone anymore because he could only interfere so much.Then he was gone after telling them if they really needed them to get Castiel to find him. 

 

"He really is such a deadbeat dad huh?" Dean said getting a beer for Michael and Gabriel. They sat down and drank it together. 

 

Sam excused himself. 

Dean looked up. "Now don't bang to hard buddy. I do not want you to spill my beer dude." Dean said 

And Michael and Gabriel laughed. 

 

*******************************************************

Sam watched her as she slept. Tina was adorable. He however wanted her and now. He could not help himself. He took off her clothes after he had already gotten into bed. 

 

His member so hard he could not understand how this woman had affected him . He had no soul. Yes ok she was hot and an angel/demon/human. Damn her for being so hot . He thought. 

He laid kisses on her neck as he pulled off her undies. He then slid in her and rocked her hard until she got up. Tina felt that hard rock of a man slid into her. 

He fit her so good. She moaned his name "Sam oh my god Sam" And then she flipped him over and rode him pulling his hair as he leaned into her. He sucked on her nipples as she rode him. He clawed her back and held on to her shoulders pushing into her deeper and deeper. She pushed back hard and pulled his hair. 

 

The bedpost slammed hard against the wall. They made loud bangs. Tina could feel the strong waves of passion hit her and she came hard on his hard member. Sam felt her and was pulled in and came with her. They lay there afterwards. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her forehead. 

"I love you lady. I do not care who your dad is." Sam said. He knew not knowing who her father was hurt her. "I will help you find him. I promise." 

"I do not care. As long as I have you Sam" Tina said falling asleep again. Sam smiled and fell asleep too. 

 

*************************************************************************

Dean turned in after the banging stopped. Michael and Gabriel sat out there drinking. 

"I guess I will go check on Lisa" Michael said getting up. 

"oh no that is my job brother." Gabriel said and snapped his fingers and was in the room with her. 

She was laying on her side and he looked at her sleeping. All he wanted was to hold her. He however knew if he held her. He would kiss her , Then that lead to him wanting to bury himself into that luscious body of hers. Maybe letting Michael have her would be a good idea. He thought to himself. Nope I want her. And as selfish as it was he would walk to the bed and lay beside her. He snuggled to her. He knew that even that was selfish. 

He would resist her for now. He sighed and kissed her forehead. 

Lisa looked up and her eyes fluttered open. 

"Gabriel" She said 

He looked down and said "Yes" 

"Please stay and hold me" She asked 

"Yes I can do that" Gabriel said and they both fell asleep.


	10. Searching for Tina's dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel decides to help Tina find her father so he can avoid his feelings for Lisa. Michael tries to teach Lisa to fly. Michael tries to make Gabriel jealous. Sam and Tina take advantage of being home alone. And Gabriel finally acts on his feeling for Lisa. They find out who Tina's father is.

Gabriel woke up the next morning. He smelled her scent. He clothes especially his pants felt tighter. Damn she smelled good He thought. 

 

He kissed her forehead. He knew he needed to get up. He was fighting himself. He wanted her so bad it was unreal. No woman had made him feel like this. And what was bad her wings came up which made his wings come out. And when their wings touched and wrapped around each other. It was well orgasmic. His wings had extra nerve endings and they were sensitive making his massive member even harder. He thought maybe since Lucifer had her he would not want her. Nope he wanted more every time they saw each other. 

From the first time he smelled her and she sensed him in the Winchester house. He was smitten. He felt her move against him and snuggle more to him. Her wings wrapping around his more. She moaned his name. He did not think she realized that the wings made them horny. All angels were like that. 

 

Her eyes fluttered and awake and looked up at him. She realized her wings were wrapped around him and unwrapped them. He was sad and glad at the same time. Her soulful brown eyes swirled with colors. 

He knew he needed away from her. He wanted her too much and he was getting jealous of his own brother. 

He got up and pushed away from her. She got up also moving toward him. 

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked

"No I just need to umm get away for a few days. I think it would be best." Gabriel said 

 

Lisa sighed "Yeah I understand. I am tainted and you are so pure." Lisa said and started crying. 

He felt bad and pulled her into his arms. He gave in for only a moment and his lips brushed against hers. He softly kissed her and pulled back. They were nose to nose. He spoke then softly "I need time to process this. I have never felt this way before. " Gabriel said. Even then he could feel his grace and her grace pushing them together. He never felt that. He was never moved by his grace unless it was to fight. Lisa watched him pull open the door and close it behind him. She threw herself on the bed and cried.   
*************************************************************************************************

He then went out into the living area and saw Sam and Tina kissing and talking at the kitchen table. 

 

"So what are you two love birds talking about?" Gabriel said scratching his chin. 

 

"Well Tina wants to find her natural father to get him to help us fight Lucifer. She thinks he will help" Sam said 

"It might be a good idea. I could help by looking things up in the angel database." Gabriel said "I will tell you two love birds what I find out." Gabriel said

"Is there such a thing?" Tina asked

"yep and nope. I would have to search records and stuff in heaven" Gabriel said

"So you going to say goodbye to my best friend?" Tina asked him

Gabriel sighed and pulled his hand through his wheat colored hair. His eyes turned golden and swirled. "I need time to absorb what I feel. " Gabriel said and snapped his fingers and he was gone. 

Dean coughed and then got up and got coffee. "He is in denial. That boy is. I will Take care of her if you know what I mean?" Dean said smiling.

"Yeah you would wouldn't you Dean but I think she likes Gabriel too. " Sam said laughing his brother needed to get laid or Sam would have to fight Gabriel. He was just starting to like the poor guy. 

"Yeah they got it bad" Tina said and nibbled on Sam's shoulder. 

Sam whispered in her ear what he wanted to do to her next time they were alone. She smiled a devious smile. 

"God guys can't you stop for a minute?" Michael said as he snapped into the room. Michael was in a younger version of John Winchester. It was unsettling to Dean and Sam. 

 

"Do you think you could have choose a different vessel? I thought you were in my brother adam's meat suit.?" Sam said. 

"I was when I first got into the cage but I decided when I got out I would free Adam. When I did he went to Heaven. I think he did at least. " Michael said "Where is Lisa?" 

 

"I think she is in the room." Tina said biting Sam's neck for his messing with her. She had to mess with him.

 

"You need to stop trying to egg on your brother like that Michael. He has a thing for her." Dean said scarfing down some pie. 

 

"I just want to console her. I know my brother probably left her high and dry." Michael said 

 

******************************************************************************************

The next few weeks were strange to all of them . They still went back to the house to check on it. They however only stayed for short periods so the demon could not mess with them. 

 

Tina and Sam were inseparable. Lisa wondered if they were sharing blood. It would have not be uncommon for that to happen. The slamming sessions continued as they all trained with Michael. He taught Lisa and Tina to use their powers. Tina having angel powers too could use both powers to help control her demon side. 

 

Lisa had gone on flying lessons with Michael. The first time she went Michael had to swoop down and catch her. Her wings needed exercise. Gabriel had been gone and she missed him every day . Her grace had been growing. Michael explained to her that an angel's grace only reaches out when it loves someone. She did not tell her that she felt hers reach for Gabriel. She just said she felt it. 

Michael was taking her to fly every morning. He would talk to her of how he loved fighting. He also talked of Gabriel. He told her stuff about their childhood and how Gabriel used to be shy. She told him she found that hard to believe. Michael would smile at her but laugh. "Yes my brother was shy at one time." Michael said.  
*********************************************************************************************

Michael was not playing fair at all. He had been going to say hi to his little brother. He knew what Gabriel was up to. He also knew something that Lisa and Gabriel did not know. Lisa had been made for Gabriel. It was why he was so attracted to her. 

Gabriel was in the Heaven library which was weird to see him doing stuff like this now. He had done stuff like this in his youth because he was shy. Now however when he realized Earth girls found him irresistible well he had any girl he wanted. 

Gabriel was reading a book and also passages for births. The library smelled like a garden. It had always been lined with gold and books would just fly into your hands. All you had to say was what you wanted to read a book would fly into your hands. Or what info you wanted. Gabriel had his reading glasses on. He only needed them in Heaven.

Michael was laughing. His brother was a dork. 

"Hey little brother." Michael said

"What do you want?" Gabriel said he remembered all the teasing he had to endure at his brother's hands. Michael and Lucifer only agreed on one thing teasing Gabriel about his shyness. 

"I wanted to tell you thank you for leaving." Michael said looking down at his nails. 

"What? Why?" Gabriel said knowing that look. 

"Well Lisa is delightful If you know what I mean. I usually do not like humans but since she is half angel. I think I might sample some of that. I felt her breast respond to me when I caught her the other day. They were like hard them nipples of hers. I wonder how loud she will moan when I take her. " Michael said taunting Gabriel.

Gabriel looked at him and Michael could tell he was pissed. "Well you can have her. I have a job to do. I have to be here to find out stuff for this fight. " Gabriel said but he knew he would watch lisa and Michael. He saw her push Michael away a few times. He could tell however that Michael was getting to her. All angels could have an effect on her. He saw how Lucifer made her. 

Michael laughed "Ok brother keep telling yourself that. She has luscious thighs and I can not wait to slide in between them and make her moan." Michael said. 

Gabriel got up and punched him. 

"See you are falling for her." Michael said 

"Leave me alone. " Gabriel said

Michael laughed and snapped out. 

Gabriel was close to finding out who Tina's father was. He had a feeling it was not good.

**************************************************************************************************

Tina was watching these exchanges between Lisa and Michael. She did not like it. She did not want her friend hurt. Sam however came up behind her and whispered in her ear of what he was going to do to her. That man had a way of making her forget everything else but him. She was worried Gabriel should have found something by now. It was going on 2 weeks. Was he staying away so he could get away from his feelings for Lisa. She thought it to be that. He looked totally confused when he snapped out. 

When Tina got up this morning Lisa was gone again with Michael. Yep fly lessons. Everyone was gone. Dean had met a librarian and was probably bending her over her desk right now. That man was almost as horny as Sam. 

She felt and knew Sam found new ways to get her in the bedroom. Like he needed a help. When wasn't pulling her. She was pulling him. 

She read Lisa's note . And turned around to find Sam watching her. 

"So I take it we are alone?" Sam said

"Yep" Tina said trembling with anticipation. She knew that look in his eyes was pure sex. he went to the freezer and go a ice cube and put it in his mouth. 

He then grabbed her and kissed her roughly . He had also took out a bowl of ice. His kisses made her tremble. And sent shock waves down her. The ice felt good in their hot mouths. His kisses went down her body but he kept putting another ice cube as he went. She loved the chill of the ice when it hit her ear and neck. However the effect when it hit her nipples were eletric to say the least and she let out a moan. They were being very loud since no one was home. He took her whole breast into his mouth and then another ice cube and he switched to the other breast. 

Sam was taking his time with her. He laid her out on the island in the kitchen and licked and sucked his way down her tummy. He pulled down her pj bottoms and threw them on the floor. He then put another ice cube in his mouth and sucked her thighs. His fingers plunging into her hot wet core. He wanted to tease her until she begged. 

He bite into her thigh and sucked some of her blood out. They always did this. It felt good and made both stronger. His fingers had her pushing against them. He laughed as he took more ice and put it in his mouth. The sensation of the ice and his tongue licking her clit and his fingers in her core sent her going into wave after wave of pleasure. Sam then took off his pants and pulled her to the edge of the counter and slammed into her. She rolled up and bite into his neck sucking his blood to and both their eyes turned black. 

He plunged deeper and deeper into her and they both were lost in pleasure. He felt her come and then it sent him over the edge when her muscles tightened . He let go of his release and they both trembled. 

They got dressed. And cleaned up the kitchen. Then they heard a popping noise and saw Gabriel standing there. He did not have a happy look on his face. 

"I take it you found out who her father is?" Sam said 

Tina looked up and smiled "Did you?" 

"You are not going to like it. I also want everyone here." Gabriel said seeing no one else was there. 

"Yeah Lisa is with Michael doing flying lessons. " Tina said 

Gabriel had a mad look on his face and snapped out quickly. 

"I would not want to be Michael at this point." Sam said

"Well he could have came back sooner or popped in. He has powers. He was just fighting his feelings. Lisa might have moved on." Tina said but she knew better. Then Sam and Her looked at each other and said "Yeah right" 

*****************************************************************************

Michael had been really acting weird lately. She had told him that she liked Gabriel several times. Michael still would pull her into him. She did feel something. It was like when she was with Lucifer. There was heat there but no substance. With Gabriel her whole force moved her to be with him. His kisses made her weak. 

 

When they were flying this morning he had to catch her again. Her wings were still too weak. He put her down and looked over at something and smiled and then pulled her roughly to him and his lips came down on hers. She fought it and first then . She gave in but then she felt Michael being lifted off her. 

Gabriel had seen Michael see him and then he saw his brother kiss her. She fought then gave in. Gabriel was tired of fighting his attraction. He wanted her. He pulled Michael off her. 

And then punched him so hard Michael slammed against a tree. 

He then grabbed Lisa and pulled her to him and snapped his fingers. 

********************************************************************

Lisa and Gabriel were in a huge room with a bed. There however was water around them. 

"What is this place?" She asked him as she backed away from him. 

Gabriel did not answer her instead he pulled her into him and kissed her. His lips came down on her like a tons of bricks. His tongue forced her lips to part and it snaked it's way in . It claimed her mouth. She moaned. She knew that he wanted her. She could feel the extent of his want. 

He then snapped both their clothes off. She felt her grace push out of her and touch him. His eyes were swirling gold and silver. He continued his assault on her mouth. And she felt his grace push against her. It made her moan just as hers had made him moan into her mouth. 

Gabriel felt her grace push to him and latch on. His grace which he always thought he could control pushed into her. His lips had a mind of their own. He trailed kisses down her body. He wanted to savor her and make her his. 

He bite lightly on her breasts. She pushed her body against him and her hands went to his head and pulled his hair lightly. 

Her hands explored his back making his wings pop out. Her hands light caressed his wings and that was when he moaned and he knew he could not ever want another. She was his. He wanted to taste her and make her beg. 

He kissed his way down and licked her lightly at first then his tongue burrowed into her. She bucked his face and moaned. Her sweet nectar poured out like honey. 

He then kissed his way back up and entered her slowly at first then his need and grace made him dive in. 

Lisa's wings came out and both their wings lifted them up. Her feathers were lighter and he knew Michael should not have been taking her flying. She had not got her flight feathers yet. He borrowed his head in them kissing each feather. They smelled like her. He felt his grace and his release build. It shot into her just as she felt her grace shot into him. 

Lisa never felt this warm or good before. The euphoria of their lovemaking had them both drifting down afterwards. They lay there kissing. He turned her to him and when they were face to face and looking at each other. 

He spoke "That was well it has never felt that good. I can not stay away anymore. I want to know. Before I tell you how I feel am I the one you want to be with?" Gabriel said ready for his heart to be broken. 

Her eyes glowed and swirled. "Of course after I met you I knew that even though I was confuse you were the only one I wanted." Lisa said. 

They they resumed making love for a few more hours . 

***********************************************************

When they got back to the rooms. It was like all hell broke loose. 

Sam and Dean were screaming at Michael to go after Gabriel. 

"ok Squirrel and Moose I am here." Gabriel said as he and Lisa popped in. Tina could tell by their smiles that they had finally given in to each other. She was happy for her friend. 

"Well it is about damn time Gabriel. You told us to get everyone here and we did. We have been waiting for you. " Sam said 

"Come on now out with it" Dean said sharpening his knife. 

"Well guys" Gabriel started and then they turned because they heard a someone clearing his voice. 

"It is me Moose and Squirrel. I am her papa." Crowley said smiling evilly.


	11. Dealing with Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out Crowley is Tina's dad and they figure he might be the only way to get Lucifer in the cage. Lucifer messes with Lisa's mind.

Haunted 10

By:Lisa and Tina

Pairings: Gabriel/Lisa, Tina/Sam

 

Rated:mature

 

Tina could not believe her ears. He was the one demon that was not a good thing to have as a father. Sam talked about him but it was to say how bad he was. 

 

"NO no no no no this is not true I refuse to believe it." Tina said

 

Sam tried to calm her down but she was inconsolable. 

 

"Well I am sorry darling but I am your papa. So why don't you come over here and give me a hug. " Crowley said.

 

"Ok Crowley just because she is your child. Maybe take it easy ok?" Gabriel said 

 

"OK fine I will good. I will help you. I have heard it through the grapevine you guys are having trouble at the Winchester place." Crowley said just then Ash comes running in.

"The Equipment is going haywire. We need to go and check it out. WE have been lollygagging for too long anyway. " Ash said

 

Crowley laughed "I will go with you guys to check on my demon" Crowley said 

 

They all shook their heads. 

 

Gabriel and Lisa snapped out. Sam, Dean, and Tina rode in the car. Ash got into the van. 

 

****************************************************************

The house was a mess when they popped in. Gabriel just looked at her. He had trouble before resisting her now that they had been intimate. It would be twice as hard. 

Lisa laughed as if reading his mind. "We need to get this sorted then we will do alone time. Plus this house is not safe. You hear that don't you?" Lisa said

Michael popped in "It is about time you got here Gabriel" Michael said and smiled at Lisa. He had a black eye for what he had done. And now Gabriel was more mad because he had found out Michael had put her in danger. The whole time she had only had preflight wings. She could have never flown by herself. 

Gabriel slammed Michael in the wall just as Dean, Sam and Tina came in. 

 

"What was that for?" Michael said as Sam pulled Gabriel off. 

 

"You know damn well what that was for? She could have been killed." Gabriel yelled. 

"At no time did I let her go. I wanted to be as close as possible." Michael said

"If Lucifer was not wrong I would so be on his side right now. " Gabriel said and turned to Dean "Where is Crowley?" 

"I imagine he might be taking care of the demon that he let loose here." Sam said. They heard a crash and screaming . They all ran to see what was going on. 

 

When they got there Crowley was wiping off a blade. 

"You can not get good help these days. " Crowley said

"What happened?" Tina asked

"What happened my love is that this demon betrayed me." Crowley said still wiping off his blade. "Look I can feel Lucifer in here. I have the most to lose. I will help you guys but not at risk to me." He looked around. 

 

"So you are afraid of my bro?" Gabriel said

"of course he is afraid of him. Our brother is a powerful archangel. He is afraid of us too." Michael said being arrogant. 

"Ok guys you want my help or not. I can help you but I want something." Crowley said 

"Of course you do. Don't you always?" Dean said

 

"oh my boy Squirrel you know me so well." Crowley said and patted him on the back like they were besties. In Crowley's mind they were. He trusted the Winchesters not alot but more than most. 

 

Dean gave him the oddest look. So did Sam who just did not know how to handle this situation. 

Sam held Tina's hand and squeezed letting her know that he was going to give it to her good the next time they got alone. His smoldering look he gave her told her that. Tina was weak in the knees when it came to Sam. She looked over and saw Lisa was looking at Gabriel that way too. She was happy for her. It would be weird to have her in love with Lucifer when they caged him up again. 

"You know we might want to go back to the motel for all the planning. I however will state my terms even if I think Lucifer is listening. " Crowley said . He knew they needed his help. Crowley knew how they could get him in the cage again and seal it up so he would not get out. 

Castiel had popped in. "I knew you would want something." Castiel said . He had been listening. 

"Of course I do not so something for nothing." Crowley said.

"Name your terms Crowley" Gabriel said 

*******************************************************

 

Lisa heard a strange sound and excused herself to go to the bathroom. After she was done she looked in the mirror and saw someone behind her but when she looked no one was behind her. Then she looked back it was Lucifer and he was behind her. She looked back and he grabbed her and pulled her into the mirror which was a portal to his world. 

 

Lucifer heard Crowley was involved. He knew the demon could not resist. The man was greedy in life. Of course he wanted to stay in charge. Lucifer was Greedy too. He held her. She squirmed and looked up at him. 

"oh my darling. I can feel you still want me." Lucifer said brushing his hand light to the tops of her breasts. 

Lisa could not help it when she was around him even with what she felt for Gabriel. She was a puddle of the floor. She was mad at herself. 

He pulled her to him and his lips touched hers and then he licked them and invade her mouth with his tongue. She felt on fire. "Now my dear angel, you will go back to my brothers and know you still desire me." Lucifer whispered. 

He then snapped his fingers . 

Lisa stared into the mirror and blinked had that been a dream? She felt violated. She heard Gabriel calling her name. When she opened the door. He was right there. 

He noticed she was shaking. He pulled her to him and held her. "What happened?" He asked

 

She looked into his beautiful eyes and started crying "I am no good. I am a wanton hussy and you are an angel. I am not good enough." She said but he silenced her with his lips which came down upon hers. He kissed her salty tears. Her grace pushed out to touch his and they felt like they were going to explode just by that kiss. It however was interrupted by Tina who was clearing her throat. 

"We need to get out of here. I think Lucifer heard some of the plan. I am glad you guys stopped talking when you did." Tina said

"Yes we need to go back . I however want to talk to her a little bit more. " Gabriel said and then he snapped Lisa and him to the motel room. 

"Damn angels are lucky" She said turning to Sam who took her in his arms and threw her over his shoulders. 

"I think he has the right idea." Sam said and carried her out to the car. Where Dean and Cas was waiting. 

"oh god you two going to go at it again when we get back" Dean said

"Yep" Both answered and took the backseat and started making out. 

"Damn do not start doing the nasty in baby. That is my job" Dean said as they drove towards the motel.


	12. shake on it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Tina get hot. Gabriel makes love to Lisa and finds out Lucifer is messing with her again. They find out what Crowley wants to help them.

Haunted 11

By:Lisa and Tina

Pairing:Lisa/Gabriel , Tina/Sam

Rated: Mature

 

Dean got them all to the motel. The whole time bitching about how Sam and Tina needed to cool their jets. Castiel would laugh at all Dean's corny jokes. Castiel and Dean being so close. It was apparent that he enjoyed his time with his human friend. 

 

Sam wasted no time when they got to the Motel. He hoisted Tina on his shoulder again and bolted for the door. Then he tossed her on the bed after slamming the door to the bedroom. 

 

Tina knew she was in for it. She was all too happy to oblige him in every way possible. He locked the door and then turned and practically ran back to her. He pinned her down on the bed. His huge hand wrapping around her tiny wrist easily. His feet and legs dangling off the bed. He was now face to face with her and hungerly kissed her. Tina felt his kiss before he even had his lips on her. His heat was overpowering. 

He devoured her and she gave it right back. His lips leaving her mouth and going down her neck. 

She moaned. "oh Sammy" She moans

 

He looks up at her and smiles. His eyes are glowing and twinkling. He nips at her neck as he continues down to her breasts. His hand scooted up her t-shirt and lifted it up over her head. 

He then kissed his way down again and unhooked her bra. Thank goodness it unlatched in the front. He wanted to tear it off. His mouth claimed her nipple and let his hand play with the other one . Then he switched. 

Tina threw back her head and moaned. 

Sam wanted her now but was taking his time. His hands strayed down to her jeans and he pulled at them but them she took over and pulled her own pants down. She left her undies on. 

 

His fingers strayed into them and slid into her private place. He wiggled them inside her. Her head thrashed back and forth. 

His lips went down and kissed her tummy. Then her thighs. He then licked her and his tongue went inside with his fingers. He tasted his sweet woman slowly making her moan and beg him to take her. 

He then slowly kissed his way back up her and turned her around . Then he entered her roundly. He then smacked her ass and told her to beg. 

"oooohh god Sam now" She said as he pulled out of her completely. Then he slammed back into her and took her hair and pulled on it as he was slamming his cock into her. She felt herself drowning and wave after coming over her. 

Sam bite into the back on her neck drawing blood. He then sucked it. 

The more pain it seemed the better they got off. Sam felt himself release. 

They lay there and cuddled afterwards just enjoying each other. 

 

***************************************************************

Gabriel had snapped them to the waterfall again. He did not want to deal with his brother Michael. He wanted to tear him apart piece by piece for putting Lisa in danger. 

She pulled away when they got there. 

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair

"Talk to me sweetie" He whispers into her ear as he pulls her to him. She had her back to him. He kisses the back of her neck after his fingers lightly brush her hair to the side. 

She feels herself tingle. Gabriel makes her respond to him like no other. Her whole body feels like it is glowing. His lips kiss down her shoulder. His hands reachs around and cups her breasts. He pulls her closer to him and she feels his manhood in her back. He is so very hard. 

His hands lightly touch her face. He turns her around and kisses her lightly at first then his tongue dives into her mouth as his need to taste her grows. 

Her tongue tastes him. He tastes like chocolate and sweetness. 

To him she is the best candy he has ever tasted. He hates it but he always wants more after they are together. Her hand rake his back and he moans into her mouth. 

He walks them to the bed but keeps them standing. She unbuttons his shirt and lets it fall to the floor. He kisses her more deeply and unbuttons her shirt slowly. Then it falls to the floor. He then unlatches the front of her bra and pushes it off her. His hands going back up to her breasts and caresses them in circles making her feel faint with desire. 

His lips break their kiss and go down to the base of her neck and kiss. While still doing circles on her breasts. His lips came down on her nipples and he sucked them into his mouth. His tongue and teeth playing with the nipple and sending her reeling. She held on to him thinking she might fall down or faint. He smiled and sorta chuckled. He then went to her other nipple and did the same thing. His hand were straying down. He unbuckled her pants and slid them down her hips. She kicked them off. His hands strayed to her undies and yanked them down as his lips kissed down. He then lay her gently on the bed. He took off his jeans and boxers.

He then kissed up her legs. He licked at her thighs as his fingers dove inside her lightly then going deeper. He replaced his fingers with his mouth soon enough. Lisa felt his hot wet mouth on her and bucked up . his tongue went deeper in her and she felt like she was floating. Waves of passion taking over her.

She moaned his name "ooo Gabriel please."

Gabriel felt himself getting so hard and his grace was glowing. 

He then kissed his way up her and slid into her slowly. 

They both were lost in their passion. He flipped her over and she rode him. He grabbed her ass and slammed into her as he felt his passion let go. They both felt themselves being overtaken by their graces and passions. 

They lay there kissing afterwards. 

"What happened now that we are relaxed" he said pulling her on top of him. He looked into her eyes. 

 

"I ran into Lucifer again. He seems to have ahold of me" She said starting to cry. 

Gabriel kissed her tears "No you are mine. And I am yours. He can not control you. I promise." Gabriel said and kissed her again. 

"We need to get back" She said. 

"Yes we do" Gabriel said. They both got up and put on their clothes. He then pulled her to him and snapped his fingers. 

 

*************************************************************

Dean was drinking a beer with Castiel . Crowley was lingering on a glass of scotch. Michael was drinking a bottle of water. 

Dean had on a football game. 

"Well it is about time you two got here" Michael said

"Hey where is the lovebirds?" Gabriel said raising his eyebrows as he heard the walls shake. 

Then Sam and Tina came out. 

"You rang" Sam said going into the kitchen and taking a beer out of the fridge. 

 

"Seriously people let's talk my terms" Crowley said

"Ok Crowley I take it you are not doing this out of the kindness of your heart. So go ahead. Let's talk your terms. " Michael said sitting his bottle down on the counter. 

"I want Hell to myself and full control over it. I also want help when I need it from you Archangels. " Crowley said

"Yeah I do not see that happening." Gabriel said

"Well do you want Lucifer in a cage or not?" Crowley said

"um yes but you benefit from it too. So why should we help you later when it is in your benefit for us to help cage him?" Gabriel said

"Good point. I will not interfere in your plan with my daughter and Moose." Crowley said

"Well I do not see what business of your it is old man about me and Sam. " Tina said . She was mad. He had only knew a day or so about her being his daughter and now she was part of a deal to help him . She was not having it. 

He smiled and laughed "Well daughter of mine. Even though these days fathers have no hold of their kids. I have a hold over you. By old laws. I have a right to object. Well since I am king of Hell and you are my daughter I have that right." Crowley said

Tina looked at Gabriel and Michael who shook their heads. 

"Yes it is true" Gabriel said to Tina. "ok old man I will help you if needed be. No evil things. I am not allowed to do them" 

He shook hands and they all made the deal.


	13. Lucifer has a plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel worries about Lucifer's hold over Lisa. Sam and Tina have fun in the shower. Lucifer gets his way.

Haunted Chapter 13

 

By:L.R Bare and Tina

 

Pairings:Sam/Tina, Lisa/Gabriel

 

 

The deal with Crowley was made. Crowley had a few ideas. He still craved family. And his daughter being in love with Sam Winchester did not set well with him. 

Crowley was back on his throne again and sitting and waiting until Gabriel, Michael , Moose and Squirrel decided what they wanted him to do. 

He had ways to build a new cage. It was demon enforced metal and angel enforced metal. Lucifer was both Angel and demon. So it would be tricky.

 

His daughter being both angel and demon had him wondering if he could maybe get her to his side. Moose would not let him get very near her. Not that he could blame Moose. Hey he was evil.

He poured himself a drink and swirled around. 

"Soot it she is my daughter " He said aloud to no one really. There were guards but they never really listened to him. 

 

Crowley sat on his throne again and looked around. He knew he would have a bigger piece of the pie. And him throwing Lucifer back in the cage might help him gain so respect not much but some. 

 

*************************************************************************

Gabriel watched his lady swimming in the waterfall that was their paradise. He wondered should he be so sure of his ownership over her. Lucifer had been the one to possess her in the bodily way. His desire for her only grew. Even now his body was rigid with desire. 

Lisa came out sparkling from the water dripping from her body. She walked up the stairs and leaned over him on his chair. They both stayed nude in this realm. Nothing could hurt them here. Lisa's wings just folded up when swimming but then came out and shook off the water from the lake and waterfall. Them they tucked back into her back. invisible to most. 

 

Gabriel had just been watching her. He had alot on his mind. She sat on his lap. And felt his desire for her. She reached down and stroked him. He pulled her mouth to his and kissed her deeply then kissed her ear and whispered "You keep that up I am not going to be able to pleasure you very long. "

She smiled and bent down and sucked on his neck. He grabbed her ass and slid her on to him. 

She moaned . She loved how he fit so perfect to her. He slid in slowly and then pulled out and asked her "Tell what you want" Gabriel said in her ear. 

"Oh god Gabriel I want you." Lisa said her body was on fire. 

Gabriel wanted to taste her and tease her. He loved watching her swirling eyes . He grabbed her ass and she wrapped her legs around his hips and he carried her to his bed. He then pulled back and slid down to her thighs. He wanted her so wet she begged. 

He then bite and licked up her thigh. He took his thumb and rubbed her clit while his tongue licked her outer lips. He pushed his fingers into her opening. First one then another. Her hips came up and bucked meeting his fingers in the middle making them go deeper into her. He looked up and she was cooing and her head was thrashing back and forth. 

Lisa felt wave after wave hit her. Her grace flowed out of her . She watched as he did his magic and they both glowed. 

"Please Gabriel come up here and fill me up now." She moaned. 

Gabriel never liked refusing anyone so he did as he was asked. He came up and entered her. And then pulled out completely putting her legs on his shoulder and slammed into her more. 

He felt his grace slip and mix with her. He felt her muscle contract and clamp on him and that was all it took for him to join her in the throes of passion. 

"Oh Lisa I love you so much" Gabriel said

He then after they finished pulled her on his chest and kissed her forehead. 

He wanted to talk to her but was worried if he voiced the concerns he was feeling they would come true. 

****************************************************************

He had no idea Lucifer was planning his own rondevu with Lisa. 

She would be going back to the Winchester house soon. 

Gabriel would have to do business leaving the girls and Ash unsupervised in the haunted house that was a gateway to hell. 

*************************************************

Sam had Tina where he wanted her in the shower naked. He liked to sneak up on her. He would take her from behind. He felt himself get hard as he approached. 

He then opened the door slowly and slipped in. He grabbed her ass and his manhood slid right into her pussy. Tina moaned. She was used to it. She was being lifted up. Sam was a tall man. This was giving her an extreme workout. Her legs wrapped around backwards. He held on the her breasts and pinched them hard. He bite into her shoulder sucking out her demon angel blood. 

 

Which made him giddy and made him stronger. Tina felt herself let go. It was the best a man had made her feel. She loved Sam. 

Her muscles clutched him and it made them both see stars. 

He then after they were done helped her clean herself off. They were going to do round two when they heard knocking on the bedroom door. 

"Come on Sammy. We have to get going" Dean said

They both dressed and got out there. 

Everyone was there. Gabriel , Dean , Sam, Castiel, Michael were going with Crowley to make sure he was on the level and to set the trap for Lucifer. 

 

Gabriel kissed Lisa passionately. "I want to talk to you tonight" He whispered in her ear. her eyes swirled gold and silver with happiness. 

"Ok " She said smiling as he left. 

Sam kissed Tina and then smacked her on the ass "You better not be tired. I want a round 2" 

Tina laughed and joined her friend. 

They were leaving for the house just for 15 minutes. 

*************************************************

The house was dead quiet. They went in each bedroom. Lisa checked the basement. Then she turned to go up the stairs. She slipped and fell down before she reached the bottom she felt something catch her. 

Tina was thinking it was taking entirely too long. 

She checked the basement but nothing then she checked the upstairs. She heard what she thought was Lisa crying in the bathroom. She then saw the bathroom was empty. She turned looked in the mirror saw Lisa and checked. 

"What the hell." Tina said then Lisa grabbed her and pulled her in. 

******************************************************

Tina woke up in a blue room. She had on a sheer blue dress. 

She saw Lucifer walk in. 

"So you are my enemies daughter. " Lucifer said

Tina felt so heavy and tired. She lifted her head slowly. 

Lucifer tsssk "Don't talk sweetie, You are a prize. I am greedy. I want you and your friend Lisa too. I can do that" he said as he got to her. 

Tina felt herself lose consciousness again. Lucifer kissed her on the lips. 

"ooh my pet. The fun we will have" Lucifer said smiling. he made one of his guards guard her. 

**********************************************************************

Lisa woke up in a sheer red dress. 

She felt so weak. She felt Lucifer. 

His heat coming toward her. Then she felt him on top of her. He licked her lips and then she passed out again. 

"Sleep my dear. I am going to possess you." Lucifer said


	14. Lucifer's trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer capture Gabriel and Sam to mess with their heads. Lots of smut.

Haunted Chapter 14

By:L.R Bare and Tina

Pairings:Tina/Sam, Gabriel/Lisa

 

Lucifer had alot of irons in the fire at once. He would lure Gabriel to him and lure Sam to him. And if he got lucky maybe Michael too. 

 

Lucifer wanted one more romp with his little hybrids. Maybe make some evil baby angels. 

He laughed. He really never wanted children. They were not his thing. These women however made him want something to hold his brother and Sam in check. He needed some leverage because of Crowley. He could control even his brother down here. 

 

And let Michael come in hell it was his rules not their's and they had to know that. Lucifer was smiling ear to ear. 

 

************************************************************

Gabriel, knew something was wrong when they all returned and the girls were not back. He knew one thing he loved Lisa with all his heart. And Gabriel only loved family. Women came and went out of his life. Lisa was different and he loved her.

And now when they all came back she was not there. Tina was gone too and Sam noticed immediately. Ash got back right after them. 

"Hey where are Lisa and Tina. Ash pulled his hand through his hair and said "Man they were there one minute the next they were gone. Both of them gone." Ash said shaking his head. 

 

"What do you mean gone Ash?" Sam said he was mad. He knew they should not have gone back to the house.

"Their mics and them poof. I checked nothing in the shot. " Ash said showing them the tape. "See what I mean they were right there then nothing poof gone" 

 

Gabriel had a weird look on his face "It is my brother. I know his work by now" Gabriel said

"We have to go get them" Sam said

 

"That is exactly what Lucifer wants. He has a plan" Crowley said as he poured a drink from a bottle by the table. 

 

"Ok smart ass. What would you do?" Michael asked

"Well for one thing I would not go half cocked into a situation with Lucifer. Heed my warning he knows I am Tina's father. And I would use the girls especially that little minx Lisa. Make both you mad. And then tell you I could give them back if you get on my side." Crowley said crossing his legs

 

"Well you are not us. And dude we have to get them back. They are a time bomb in the wrong hands." Dean said

 

Sam was proud of his brother. He just smiled but he was worried because he knew Lucifer had some control over him. Sam felt she was in danger. He felt her and did not like what he felt. 

 

Gabriel was mad and said "I am out of here. Whether you guys are coming or not. I have to make sure she is ok" Gabriel snapped out of the hotel and into the old house. 

*************************************************************

"Lucifer I know you are here. What do you want?" Gabriel asked

Instead he heard Michael behind him with Sam and Dean. 

"You did not think we would let you come alone?" Michael asked 

"Brother I love her" Gabriel said and ran up the stairs knowing which room to look. He had a feeling he was walking right into a trap but he did not care he had to get Lisa away from his brother. 

He walked into the main bedroom and walked to the bathroom where Lisa had seen Lucifer in the mirror. 

"Ok brother show yourself." Gabriel said

He looked in the mirror and saw Lisa reflexed. She was naked. He reached out to her and was pulled into the mirror. Gabriel felt himself losing consciousness. 

He woke up in a bed. He was surrounded by all kinds of pretty women. 

Lucifer was sitting across the room from him. 

The women were pawing at him. 

Gabriel shook them off and they hissed and disappeared. 

"What is the matter?" Lucifer asked

"You know what is?" Gabriel said and tried to stand up and felt dizzy "What did you do to me Luci?" 

"oh Bro this is my realm. I control things here. I want you here for now. So you will stay here and talk to me. We will negotiate the terms of Lisa's release." Lucifer said.

 

Gabriel sat back down and had his head in his hands. He never felt so helpless. Except for when talking to his dad. "What do you want?" Gabriel asked

"Hmmm I want you to get rid of Crowley. Or at least put him in the cage . It is my hell not his. I created the demons. I was meant to control them. Crowley has got all my minions believing I am going back to the cage. All he is, is a demon. I am an angel." Lucifer said

 

"I want Lisa and Tina back. I want you to stop messing with them." Gabriel said he was feeling dizzy and his head was pounding. 

"You want her dear brother. I can give her to you. We all could rule down here. She could be a queen. I mean I would be the king but still you could rule as my second. We would have to share her. Hey details. " Lucifer said

"You greedy son of a bitch. " Gabriel said but then passed out. 

Lucifer bent down and whispered in his ear "You have no idea"

*******************************************************

Sam found Tina or who he thought was Tina then he turned her around only to find it was carbon copy demon style. 

"Come on out Luci." Sam said he was so mad . He had gone down to the basement figuring that that would be a good place to start. Gabriel had been gone for three hours now. 

 

He then saw the carbon copy of Tina laugh. "I was sent here to come get you Sam." She said and ran over took his hand. Sam passed out.

*************************************************************************************

Tina woke up to find Sam laying beside her. He looked so good. 

She hugged him and found he felt real and smelled like her Sam. She hopped on top of Sam. 

Sam woke up and looked genuinely happy. 

He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. He took his tongue and put it in her mouth. He wanted to be as close as possible to her. 

Tina returned his enthusiasm. She kissed down his chest and nibbled on his nipples. Sam moaned. He loved the feeling of her lips on his nipples which made him curl his toes it felt so good. 

She then licked her way down to his huge manhood. She licked it first taking only the head of it into her mouth. Then she worked his shaft with her hand. She then went back to sucking and took it down a little more each time. Sam gripped the sheets. 

Then he grabbed her hair and pushed her further down. He pulled her up after a little bit. He decided he did not want to go yet. He then kissed his way down and licked her until she was moaning his name. He loved doing this to his woman. 

Tina lay there feeling wave after wave of passion hit her. Then she saw Sam come up and wrangled her on top of him. Then he sucked on her breasts as he pushed his massive manhood in her. Tina felt her walls tighten. Sam moaned loudly. He had missed his woman so damn much and when this was over and he had his soul back. He would take her with Dean and him. 

Tina felt someone else come up behind her and push into her too. When she looked behind her she saw Sam. Then when she turned around she saw Sam. It felt good both pushing in and out. She felt herself let go. Maybe she was imagining it. 

Sam did not seem to notice it. 

She felt herself let go. And rode the wave of passion. Sam felt himself let go after he felt Tina clinch up and tight. Her tightness made him lose control. He pulled out and went to grab for her. But found her on top of himself. 

"What the hell?" Sam said loudly. 

His twin smiled and Tina turned. They both watched as twin Sam turned into Lucifer and grabbed a hold of Tina who was riding him hard. She tried to get hard but her body felt so good. She could not control herself and stayed on top of him. 

Sam got mad and tried to push her off. 

Lucifer let her get off. And then Tina slapped him. 

"Don't you ever do that again Lucifer" Tina said and kept slapping him. 

"ohh darling you enjoyed it my wicked child. So did Sammy. Didn't you boy?" Lucifer said

"I hate you" Sam said

"Boy I control you. I do need to make a deal with you though. I need your help or lets say I will have some babies with Tina. " Lucifer smiled . 

Tina was about to attack Lucifer when Sam held her back. 

"Aww my sweet girl" Lucifer said as he snapped his fingers and she was hanging from the ceiling tied up. "I am able to control all of you. Even my brother. " 

"I want my soul back" Sam said

"Only I or God can do that. God is always busy so you know. I can do that Sam. We can however play some more." Lucifer said snapping his fingers. 

Sam saw a screen with what just happened and how they had enjoyed it. 

"You are sick. I do not want to share her you bastard. " Sam said coming at Lucifer with all his might. Lucifer just walked out of the way and Sam missed. 

"I can do this all day Sammy." Lucifer said. 

"What do you want?" Sam said

"Well maybe I will get back to you Sam now sleep." Lucifer said and He let them both sleep. He even took Tina down from hanging. He had to get back to Gabriel who was stronger than he thought. He was about to be awake. He needed more time. He wanted to play with Lisa now. 

He looked down at Tina who was curled up to Sam as soon as he took her down. 

"My pet Sam and I will have more fun later I promise." Lucifer said. 

*********************************************************

Lisa woke up to Gabriel kissing up her thighs and she felt his tongue licking on her . It tickled her clit. He then sucked her clit as his fingers dove in her. She felt like she was swimming. And wave after wave was pulling her under. He grabbed his head and bucked his face. 

"Oooooo Gabriel" Lisa said as he kept up his assault on her. He kissed his way up her and stopped at her nipples and bite lovingly on them. 

 

Then he entered her. Then she got flipped over and she rode him. She felt herself tighten and gripped the huge pillow beside her. Then he flipped her onto that pillow and entered her from behind. He would go the whole way out and slam back in her. The she felt him put his pinky in her ass. It felt good but hurt. 

She however was so wet and it felt weird but good when he put his tip by her ass and started slowly pushing in. 

"Gabe" She moaned.

"I want all of you" He said in her ear. She clutched the pillow as he slid in slowly then he started slamming her. 

As she started feeling good and begging for more. She dug into the pillow that all of a sudden did not feel like a pillow she looked down to see Gabriel wide eyed and looking funny at her. 

This did not make sense and she slowly turned around to see Lucifer slamming her from behind. Gabriel looked weird like he was mad but could not do anything. 

Lucifer whispered in her ear. "He is on my side now" 

Gabriel gripped her and pushed into her pussy. The feeling of being filled both ways made her explode and she rode it in. Kissing Gabriel who looked at her with golden eyes. 

Afterwards, Lucifer got off. 

Lisa shook off the weirdness and ran into the bathroom to get sick. Gabriel went in after her. 

"What is the matter?" Gabriel asked

Lisa was crying "He he violated us" Lisa said

"Who Lisa?" Gabriel asked "I did not see anyone with us." 

She went back out there and Lucifer was gone. 

"What the hell?" Lisa said

Gabriel took her in his arms. And whispered "I do not know what is going on. I feel weird." 

"This is his plan. He is messing with us." Lisa said.


	15. Lucifer play with everyones mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer messes with both Tina and Lisa. Gabriel promises to get them out of it.

Haunted Chapter 15

 

Pairings:Lisa/Gabriel , Tina/Sam

 

Rated Mature. 

 

Lucifer was loving the fact he was reaping havoc on all that came down. He had Michael and Castiel in his possession. Dean would be soon to be in his possession. 

The girls were tucked in their rooms and Gabriel and Sam were in other rooms too. 

 

"Let the games begin" He said

Crowley like the coward he was did not show up to help them. Lucifer was glad when he could depend on Crowley's being undependable. 

 

*****************************************************************************

Lisa woke up. She looked over to see the pillow beside her empty she looked everywhere for Gabriel. She could not find him. Plus the doors were locked. (They were not doors. He made the room to only be visited by celestial beings.) 

"Damn you Lucifer. Show yourself" Lisa yelled.

"Aww poor little thing" Lucifer said "Did we have a good dream or bad one?"

"Any dream with you is bad." Lisa said

"Well that is now what you body is saying right now" Lucifer said and reached down and stroked her. She tried to pull away but it was no use. Then he puts his fingers to his mouth and licked. "Oh yeah you taste like you despise me" 

Lisa started crying. 

Lucifer laughed and snapped out of the room. 

Lisa felt herself collapse on the bed. 

 

************************************************************

 

Tina woke up to Sam snoring in her ear.

"Sam get up" Tina said and then turned him over to find it was not her Sam it was Lucifer. Who smiled then she kicked him out of the bed. He rolled on to the floor. He was naked and looked up at her with his beautiful blue eyes. 

She wondered how the devil could be so freaking hot and so damn evil. 

"Well you would not be tempted if I was ugly now would you?" Lucifer said reading her mind.

"Quit that, where is Sam?" Tina asked

"Aw I will get him back to you soon enough." Lucifer said and then snapped out. 

*************************************************************************************

Tina was taking a shower and felt someone come up behind her but she spun around to find Sam her man . She threw herself in to his arms. And then pinched him then pinched herself. 

"Ouch Tina. It is me" Sam said making a bitch face. 

"How do I know?" She asked

"Well things were weird last night right?" Sam said

"Yes" Tina said "He is messing with us so much I am not sure what is real."

Sam kissed her shoulder and sent chills down her spine. 

"Oh that feel real." Tina said "MMMMM" 

Sam took his hands and trailed up the sides of her. He loved to lay little kisses down her. Then he knelt in front of her and buried his face in her. Tina felt his tongue lick up her outer lips. He sucked on her clit as he borrowed his long finger into her. She leaned back against the wall. She felt herself let go and waves of passion come sliding down. Sam grabbed her legs and sat her down on top of him. He then licked and sucked on her breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth and bite and licked while Tina shook her head.

She felt like a million stars were exploding in her. She felt like molten fire and felt her muscles tighten up and contract. 

She then felt another slip into her backside. He rammed her. At first she thought it was just Sam. She felt Sam speed up and heard him moan. She then turned around think maybe she was feeling thing. She saw Dean come up from behind and slip in her. He buried himself until she felt his balls smack her in between. Sam had to feel that right. 

She however was lost in the sensation of having two men fill her so completely. She Felt someone reach for her and when she opened her eyes she was in bed on top of Sam. She looked over to see Castiel reach for her. He kissed softly down her back while Dean pumped like ass hard. 

He then switched out with Dean and buried himself in her ass moaning loudly. 

Tina could not get the words out. She felt like it was a dream. She felt wave after wave of passion make her lose control. Sam kept on pumping into her soaking wet pussy. She felt two people sucking on her breasts at once. She looked down it was like Sam did not see any of it. Was she imagining it. She tried to speak but her emotions got her. The tide of feeling three men at once on her got her so wet. 

She looked down saw Dean on one breast and Castiel on the other. And felt someone pushing from behind . That person had pushed into her dripping wet core. He was not in her ass anymore. 

"I told you I would have you. Look at that dirty mind and your wants and needs . I just gave them to you." Lucifer said kissing the back of her neck as he pumped into her with Sam pumping also. Tina moaned. 

She felt her herself being moved around and Sam was pumping into her ass hard.. His eyes looked glazed. 

Castiel was in her pussy and going fast and hard into her. While lucifer claimed her mouth and shoved his huge member into it. 

She looked again blinking and it switched Dean was in her core and Sam was in her mouth Lucifer was licking her breasts and Castiel was ramming her from behind. 

Tina passed out from the pleasure of it all. 

She woke up to Sam kissing her forehead. 

"OMG Sam" Tina said finally being able to talk "What just happened. She heard Lucifer laugh. 

Sam blinked and said "We just made love sweetie. You were wonderful" 

Had it been a mind fuck. 

*************************************************************

Lisa was dreaming. She felt someone licking her. He parted her outer lips with his tongue and dove it into her. His fingers diving into her also. His pinky working into her ass made her lose it. She moaned and woke up. 

She looked around but no one was there. She had her night clothes on. 

 

She then had a feeling she could go to Tina. Who she knew to be in the next room. 

She ran across the bathroom opened the adjoining door and saw her best friend who was crying. 

Tina spilled what she felt happened. 

"How does Sam not remember that?" Lisa asked looking at Sam sleeping heavy. 

"Are you kidding to him it was just us. I do not want to ask if I had a big orgy with his bro, Cas , Him and Lucifer." Tina said. 

"No I guess not. Lucifer is trying to mind screw us." Lisa said. She felt really sick and threw up. 

"Are you ok?" Tina asked

"I feel funny I need to lay down." Lisa said

"Ok I will see you later." Tina said and hugged her. 

Lisa walked back to her room and went to go back and tell Tina something else but when she went to reach for the door. It had disappeared. 

Lucifer laughed. 

He stood behind her. She could not help feel her desire. Her body betrayed her. 

"Please Lucifer let me see Gabriel." Lisa begged him. 

"I want something first" He said and he snapped off her clothes. 

He made her get on her knees and take his massive member into her mouth. She then felt hands all over her.   
She looked down and saw Michael come up from behind her. 

She heard Lucifer say "You wanted her brother you shall have her. Our father denies you. I give you what you want." 

She felt herself protest at first then she was lifted by Michael and snapped on to a bed. She then felt him kiss her lightly the whole way up. The feeling was glorious. She had no control over her emotions. He buried his face into her. And she opened her eyes as he stuck his tongue and licked and sucked aggressively. He acted like a starving man who was given the best possible food ever. 

She looked around the room as she was ripped with her flood gates being opened. It was like a huge tide had swept her out to sea. That was when she saw her Gabriel watching her get ravaged by Michale. He came up to the bed. 

Then he kissed her as she moaned. 

He whispered into her ear "Are you enjoying that?" 

"OMG Gabriel please" She moaned trying to forget it was Michael. 

Gabriel felt destroyed and jealous but still hot. Because he loved her. To him she was his. Seeing his brother was driving him mad. Instead of killing Michael . He wanted to ravage her. 

He straddled her face and she took him into her mouth. He fucked her face. 

He went deeper the more she moaned. He wanted inside her. 

He turned around and Michael was gone. 

He then slid her on top of him and drove himself into her deeper and deeper. 

Lisa felt him bury himself then plunge in again. She felt so damn wet. 

She felt someone playing with her ass. And diving a finger in it. As Gabriel fucked her senseless. 

Gabriel was nibbling on her nipple when she felt a tip of a hard cock on her entrance for her ass. she felt something wet then . He slid in. Gabriel dove into her pussy hard and she turned around to Michael diving into her ass. Michael pounded her ass. 

Gabriel felt it too. He felt powerless. 

His wave of desire made him weak. It made him want this. 

They heard Lucifer say "I want my piece now boys." 

Gabriel was suddenly tied hanging watching Lucifer on the bottom fucking Lisa and Michael fucking her ass hard. 

Gabriel looked so angry. It tore her up but she could not move. She was bound to her spot in the middle of the archangels fucking her. Then Gabriel was beside her again. 

Lisa looked and Michael had stopped and let Gabriel pound her ass while Lucifer pounded her pussy. The feeling made her let go. She felt like passing out. Lucifer then flipped her over and Gabriel dove into her pussy. 

He knew in his heart they were both being manipulated. 

He watched her as she looked at him. He saw her eyes turn silver then green. 

He stopped kissed her ear. 

"I promise I will get us out of this. I love you" Gabriel said as he felt himself let go. He held her as he felt Michael pound her. 

Then as he kissed her as they both felt themselves melt together in ecstasy .

They woke up together and Gabriel kissed her mouth sweetly. 

"It wasn't a dream was it?" Lisa said crying. 

"No sweetie I am sorry" Gabriel said He kissed her again as she cried. "I promise i will get us out of here." Gabriel felt helpless.


	16. Crowley to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley finds a way to get them out. But not before they all get a little kinky some more.

Haunted Chapter 16

 

By:Lr. Bare

Pairings: Gabriel/Lisa , Sam/Tina

 

Rated:Mature

 

Lisa had to tell Tina and have Tina get them all out of the daze. Gabriel had passed out nearly an hour ago. 

Lisa waited until dawn or what she perceived as dawn. She opened the door which actually opened again. She had been trying it for the last few hours to no avail. Now it opened. 

 

Tina was asleep on top of Sam. 

Lisa woke up her friend and Tina made her go to the bathroom as not to disturb Sam. 

Lisa paced.

"Just come out with it." Tina said

 

Lisa shook her head "Ok no easy way to say this. So that dream you had was no dream." Lisa said

Tina looked like she was having an uh huh moment "I knew it" Tina said "Sam however is clueless or Lucifer has him under control." 

 

"Gabriel and I were controled too . To do things that were well out of our nature. I mean we both love sex but you know." Lisa said and blushed.

 

"Yeah us too. I am hoping this will come to an end but I do not see how and who can save us" Tina said .

They heard a pop and saw Crowley beside them "Well you know I am your father. Not once did you call my name" Crowley said

 

"ok Crowley get us out of here. " Tina said

 

"It is not that simple." Crowley said 

"So explain how you can help us?" Lisa asked

"Well you see Sam is being controlled by Lucifer and so is Gabriel , and so are you two. We have to figure out how to get everyone out of his control." Crowley said

Tina laughed "You do not know how to get us out." Tina said

"I know once we get you all out of his control then I can get you out" Crowley said

"So Mr Brainiac how long will that take?" Lisa asked and crossed her arms. 

"I have to figure a way to get into this section of hell without just popping in. I have to find the real door to it. If you can do that while he is playing with your heads. literally and other parts. Then I can maybe go and get myself in and then his control will be loosened for a little bit at least" Crowley said. 

"There are no doors just fake doors" Tina said "Oh and this bathroom door that actually connects our rooms that is it" 

"Ok you would be looking for something out of place. it is like something so strange that it does not fit in. Not sure what it would be. It was a trick Lucifer has used for years." Crowley said. 

But before he could finish his sentence he disappeared. 

They felt themselves being pulled back into their rooms and falling asleep. 

*******************************************************************

Lisa woke up to her being in a porno. She had lingerie on and was on the bed when she woke up. 

First she saw Gabriel snap in . 

"What the hell" Gabriel said then all of a sudden beside him was Michael who walked right to Lisa and he snapped off his clothes in a flick of his finger. He shoved her on the bed and started ripping her clothes off. Lisa felt like she was drugged. 

 

She lost all train of thought when as Michael started ripping off her clothes Gabriel came over and kissed her on the lips and then Gabriel started kissing down her neck. 

Michael grabbed her breasts and started sucking on them . Gabriel got behind her as Michael was in front of her. 

Gabriel kissed down her back and pulled her underwear off. Her clothes lay in a ripped pile by the bed. 

They made a sandwich out of her. Michael kissing down her belly. She laid sideway in between them. 

Gabriel licked and fondled her ass. Michael licked down and took his thumb and rubbed it against her clit . Lisa moaned. 

Gabriel spread her legs and pushed his long fingers in her core as Michael licked her outer lips. 

Lisa saw stars and Michael pushed his long member into Lisa's mouth as he licked her pussy while Gabriel fingered her. She felt herself experienced a wave of euphoria she thought had not existed. She was trying to clear her head but. The pleasure was soo intense she could not focus. 

Gabriel removed his finger and pushed himself into her wet core. His lips were kissing her shoulder while her mouth was sucking Michael very hard member. Michael had moved and let his brother ride her hard. She let go and felt her muscles clamp onto Gabriel as she released so hard she thought she was going to pass out. Her grace reached out to Gabriel and Gabriel's reached back. 

 

Michael's image fell away. It was only Gabriel and her in the room. Lucifer had no idea. This would be his downfall. Gabriel then woke up but knew they were being watched. He knew what had happened and was pissed. Then he placed a kiss on Lisa's lips to wake her up. 

"Shhh " He whispered "We are being watched." 

 

Lisa looked around. "Lets go into the bathroom" She whispered back

Gabriel nodded. 

*********************************************

Tina was naked on top of Sam. She was riding him hard when she woke up. Castiel however was behind her riding her ass hard too. Lucifer was watching and Dean had his huge member down her throat. 

 

Tina had woke up to a porno pretty much too. And like Lisa felt like she could do nothing about it but enjoy the ride. 

They switched and Sam was behind her giving her inch by inch into her ass while she rode Dean . 

Castiel was enjoying Tina's lips around his cock as he slid it in and out of her mouth. 

Lucifer let it go for a little while until he pushed himself into the mix. He would have alittle fun then go check on Gabriel and Lisa. He has left them alone. He was having them both imagine Michael. He figured he would mess with their minds for a little while then he would have Michael come in. He was messing with Michael's mind too. 

He had one of his pretty demons Meg fucking him. She was loyal to him. She had came back to him after Crowley killed her. 

 

He then entered Tina's hot ass as Sam fucked her pussy hard. He had Sam thinking Tina and him were alone. 

Dean was enjoying getting sucked by Tina. Castiel was licking and sucking Tina's breasts as she bounced up and down on Sam and Lucifer rode her ass. 

Lucifer snapped out and had Dean take over on Tina's ass. He had to check up on Michael. 

 

**************************************************************

Gabriel and Lisa got dressed . Lisa had told Gabriel what to look for and they found it in the adjoining bathroom . The door that unlocked at a certain time unlocked now. 

Gabriel and Lisa walked through. They witnessed Tina get nailed by Castiel, Sam and Dean. 

"You know we have to wake them up. " Gabriel said tilting his head as they were going at it. "Damn that is a position we need to try. Come on hon." He said as Lisa gave him a dirty look. 

"Ah no" Lisa said "Let's look for the other door "

Gabriel found a weird triangle and pulled it. 

Crowley was on the other side.

He looked at Sam, Dean, Cas, and Tina going at it. 

"Not cool" Crowley said and snapped them back into clothes and woke them up one by one. 

"What the hell" Sam said

"Where did you guys come from" Dean said and looked at his position. 

"What and how?" Tina said as she woke up. 

"We need to get out of here so I can snap us back" Crowley said

"How about Michael?" Gabriel asked 

"Unfortunately he has to be on his own for now" Crowley said and he found a weird gold key in the door they opened he took it and they all went out. Gabriel's powers and all their powers came back. 

They got up to the house which was the portal and went back to the Hotel. 

"No going to that house again" Crowley said.

"We have to fight him there" Gabriel said

"No he is going to be mad. He does not really want Michael. He wants my daughter and your woman Gabriel." Crowley said.

"I take it we need to stay here at the hotel right?" Tina said

"Yep not going to fight you on that one" Lisa said getting a drink. 

"I want you guys to explain to me why I was laying in bed with my brother, his girlfriend, and Castiel. " Dean said.

Lisa shook her head. "Do you really want to know?" Lisa asked

Gabriel said "Well you watch Casa Erotica 19 right?" Gabriel said raising his eyebrows.


	17. Haunted Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending to the story.

When they all got back they had to gear up for fighting no time for hanky panky. Sam and Tina fell asleep in each others arms. Dean was still absorbing the fact that he had sex with Tina. He would go work the out with a waitress down the block. 

 

Gabriel had to get ready. He had to go back to Hell with Crowley and get Michael they needed him to fight Lucifer to toss him back in the cage. 

 

Gabriel kissed Lisa's lips one more time. 

 

"Get some rest. I have a feeling this is going to end soon and we will all get our happy ending." Gabriel said not really wanting to go. 

 

**************************************************************

Hell was hot steamy and well Hell. It was easy to find Michael and they got him out easy to . Lucifer must have be preoccupied. 

 

They got back with Michael and got him healed. 

 

"Now how do we do this Crowley?" Michael said feeling still sick for all the things he did. "I want him to pay. I want him in the cage for awhile." 

 

"Ok We have to lure him there. I will make a double of you Michael and he will be mad you did not take his side." Crowley said 

Michael nodded. Gabriel was worried about Michael. His brother did not like the evil that was done. 

 

Gabriel could take lustful thoughts and feelings but Michael could not. They all talked about maybe having another way to get Lucifer besides Michael . 

 

*****************************************************

There were two cages one was the real one and one was a fake. Lucifer would not be able to tell and by then they would have the real one over him. 

The plan was simple . 

Sam called out Lucifer who came up and laughed. 

"Well my boy what do we have here two cages. Hmmm I am smarter than that. " Lucifer laugh while saying that

 

"Yeah well which person do you want more? Crowley? Or Michael?" Sam asked

"What if I wanted you Sammy boy?" Lucifer said

Michael knew something that no one knew not even Gabriel. It is why he switched the cages and was in where they would catch Lucifer. 

They all thought Lucifer was going to choose Crowley even Crowley thought that. Then he ran to get in with Michael and they started fighting. Michael yelled "Shut the door."

Gabriel did and when he did it sealed and sank. 

"Michael no. It was not supposed to be you" Gabriel screamed after his brother. Michael just smiled as Lucifer landed a punch to his stomach. 

Gabriel stood there crying. Lisa patted his back. And handed him a letter. 

It read "I could not live with myself. I betrayed you. I know it was Hell and we could not control it but I belong fighting Lucifer. It is what I do best. I need you to stay on Earth and raise that daughter of yours" Michael said 

Gabriel looked up and Lisa patted her tummy. 

It continued "Lucifer can not have kids. Our father made sure of that. I love you brother. Take care. Love Michael. " Gabriel broke down.

 

Lisa held him for hours. 

Tina just sat down and cried "What about Sam?" 

Gabriel gave her a letter from Michael with a box. It read "This a Sam's soul just open it. I healed it" 

Tina opened it and it went right back into Sam's body. 

They both cried. The letter also read "Ps Tina is going to have a baby boy" 

They cried even harder. 

***************************************************************************

Crowley went back to Hell and became King. He said his goodbyes to Tina who thanked him for saving them. 

"You are my daughter you know." Crowley said and hugged her. 

 

Their relationship would take time to heal and form into a good one. It healed that the baby was so damn cute. 

 

And they lived happily ever after. 

Even Dean who found himself a waitress who baked pies and married her.


End file.
